Placer para el muchacho (LOUDCEST)
by Yue Wang
Summary: La vida es una mierda para Lemy Loud, aunque el mundo no lo sabe es producto de un incesto y el universo no contento con eso lo obliga a ver como sus hermanas caen una a una en las redes del harem de su maldito padre Cuando llegan caras nuevas a su puerta la paz que tratan de proyectar los Loud se acabara por fin y Lemy empezara un camino para liberar a su familia y a si mismo
1. Aclaraciones

**Antes que nada esa historia también la tengo publicada en mi Wattpad por si a alguien le interesa o le resulta más cómoda leerla desde allí**

 **Luego de inspirarme al leer varias de las historias de los Sin Sons donde Lemy sale como protagonista decidí escribir la mía propia y ojalá sea lo suficientemente original para no caer en demandas xD, en fin ojalá les guste pero antes dejo unas aclaraciones útiles para la lectura**

Los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

Los personajes de las hijas e hijo Loud no cambiaran de nombre ni de personalidades (espero porque igual pondré mi estilo en ellos) lo que si variara serán las edades

También incluiré a Linka y Liberty en la historia pero la historia y personalidad de estos personajes serán de mi autoría personal

Edades:

Adultos:

Lori - 38 años

Leni - 37 años

Luna - 36 años

Luan - 35 años

Lynn - 34 años

Linconl - 32 años

Lucy - 30 años

Lola y Lana - 27 años

Lisa - 24 años

Lily - 21 años

Hijas:

Loan (hija de Lori) - 19 años

Liena (hija de Leni) - 18 años

Lyra (hija de Luna) - 16 años

Liby (hija de Luan) - 14 años

Lacy (hija de Lynn) - 13 años

Lupa (hija de Lucy) - 13 años

Leia (hija de Lola) - 11 años

Lizy (hija de Lana) - 8 años

Lulu (hija de Lisa) - 5 años

Hijo

Lemy (hijo de Luna) - 12 años

EXTRAS

SORPRESA - 32 años

Linka y Liberty - 13 años


	2. Llegan caras nuevas

-papi, papi, se siente rico papi – se escuchaban los gemidos de alguna de las hijas de la casa Loud mientras era brutalmente follada por su padre nada más ni nada menos que Lincoln Loud

La vida era una mierda para Lemy Loud como el único hijo varón en una familia llena de mujeres se esperaría que se le prestara especial atención y quizá sí su familia fuera más normal esta sería la realidad pero ¿qué se podía esperar si para empezar él y sus 9 hermanas no solo era hermanos por parte de su padre sino que también eran primos, pues tantos sus madres como su padre eran hermanos?

Y al parecer no contentos con esa situación de por sí condenada por la sociedad su padre había pensado que era buena idea el follarse a sus hijas para no perder la tradición incestuosa de la familia, claro eso no lo incluía a él por ser único varón de la familia aparte de el mismo, lo cual no solo le causaba incomodidad de ver a todos follando como conejos por la casa sino que aunque lo negara envidiaba a su padre por tener carta blanca tanto con sus hermanas como con sus tías (a su madre no la incluía porque el sí tenía sus límites morales)

En fin la situación no parecía llegar a un fin próximo a menos que alguna solución mágica tocara a su puerta

-Ding Dong- (perdonar los malos efectos xD)

-Lemy puedes abrir por favor –pidió su hermana Liena con su típica amabilidad aun si estaba siendo embestida por su padre a pocos metros de ahí

Resignado el muchacho se levantó del sofá a ver quién lo liberaba de su tormento familiar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer latina de cabello negro tan o más sensual que cualquiera de sus tías o hermanas

-Emm ¿puedo ayudarla? –preguntó algo embobado por la belleza de la mujer quien sonrió con leve burla y coquetería y se agacho a su altura exhibiendo perfectamente sus grandes atributos

-no te pareces mucho a ese Lame-O, tienes suerte –sonrió dándole mientras le revolvía el de por si desordenado cabello al muchacho

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Quién es Lemy? –se escuchó la voz de Lincoln Loud acercándose a la entrada vestido con nada más que unos jeans mostrando que a sus 32 años aún conservaba una figura esbelta y atractiva

-Vaya pues si es el Lame-O en persona –sonrió la mujer endurándose para ver bien al dueño de casa que se quedó de piedra de verla

-Ronnie Ann-

-No pongas cara de que hubieras visto un fantasma porque te aseguro que aún no me muero –rio la mujer entrando en la casa como si nada –y por lo visto tu tampoco has cambiado mucho, ¿ahora te follas a tus hijas? –preguntó con un tono entre burlesco y acusatorio la mujer al ver a su alrededor a las muchachas a medio vestir y que la veían con desconfianza y sobretodo sorpresa de que supiera el secreto de su familia

-Eso no te incumbe y en cualquier caso ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que ahora vivías en Nueva York- respondió el hombre con dureza

-Pues solía hacerlo, me entro nostalgia por el pueblo donde crecí así que hice mis maletas y heme aquí, no tienes por qué ponerte tan agresivo que no me amabas Lame-o –volvió a responder burlesca la mujer volviendo a sorprender a todos los jóvenes de la casa

-Eso fue hace muchos años y aún no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa?-

-Si te soy sincera, pues nada en especial, como te dije acabo de volver y pensé ver como estaban aquí, no contaba con que caerías otro peldaño de la moral cuando tus hijas crecieran –

-oiga señora nos está ofendiendo –se metió Lacy con agresividad a la conversación mientras tras ella tanto Liena como Lyra trataban de calmar a Loan que parecía lista para empezar con otra de sus crisis de pánico – usted no es nadie para venir a juzgar nuestro modo de vivir

-Tú debes ser la hija de Lynn, siempre buscando ganar aunque sea una conversación, no trates de defender lo indefendible niña, no digo que el incesto sea malo porque hasta yo me acosté con mi hermano pero hasta yo tengo mis limites, el acostarse con padres o hijos eso si es una locura, o acaso es una extraña fase donde tratan de competir entre ustedes y con sus madres por la atención de papi –dijo Ronnie Ann soltando el "papi" con el típico tono orgásmico

-Muy bien suficiente, es momento de que te vayas de aquí –exclamó el hombre albino tomando del brazo a la latina para dirigirla hacia la puerta, pero está haciendo uso de su fuerza se soltó y se dirigió a Lamy

-Pobre muchachito, debes sentirte muy solo en esta casa de locos donde seguramente no te incluyen siquiera de la diversión –dijo de manera empalagosa y dulce al muchacho mientras acariciaba su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar bajo la mirada incrédula tanto de su padre como de sus hermanas

-¿Qué ahora te quieres tirar a mi hermano porque no te cundió con mi padre? –acusó Leia mirando con odio a la latina, su odio aumento aún más al ver como esta reía

-Se nota que eres hija de la princesita manipuladora de Lola, pues para tu información mi pequeña te diré que si me cundió, tu papi tenía una muy linda relación conmigo y de hecho si no fuera por el hecho de que tu madre y tus tías me vieron como una amenaza seguramente hoy sería parte de esta casa de locos –río Ronnie sin dejar de acariciar a Lemy el cual se derretía como mantequilla en sus dedos

-Eso no puede ser cierto –gritó la niña de 11 años

-Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, después de todo aun no nacías cuando me expulsaron de acá, aunque tus hermanas mayores Loan y Liena puede que me recuerden, no eran tan pequeñas por aquel entonces-

-Loan sufre de los nervios no la metas en esto por favor –pidió Liena –ella dice la verdad, no recuerdo muy pero creo haberla visto por la casa cuando era pequeña –

-Ves mi linda princesa que decía la verdad así que si quieres puedes llamarme tía Ronnie –dijo con burla y luego volvió su mirada al castaño que tenía abrazado contra su pecho –tu también puedes hacerlo y si quieres escapar de vez en cuando de este lugar mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti –dijo amablemente a lo que el chico solo pudo asentir totalmente sonrojado y sin procesar del todo la información

-Te lo advierto Ronnie Ann si tienes algún rencor contra mí no metas a mi hijo en esto –advirtió Lincoln con dureza cuando la mujer se apartó de su hijo

-¿Qué?, acaso piensas que todo gira en torno a ti, tengo mi propia vida Lame-O cosa que por lo visto no tienes porque si no, no estarías durante la tarde follandote a tus hijas a vista y paciencia de tu único hijo varón, lo único que estoy haciendo es darle al chico un escape cosa que debería ser tu trabajo pero estas tan lleno de ti que parece que no notas que no eres el único hombre de la casa – contraataco la latina pasando de largo al albino

-¿Mamá ya nos vamos? –se escuchó desde la puerta, de donde salieron dos chicas de unos 13 años, ambas de piel morena como su madre pero lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos en la casa fue el hecho de que tenían una cabellera albina muy característica

-Claro Linka ya que están aquí las presentare, chicos Loud, Lame-o ellas son mis hijas Linka y Liberty, hijas, ellos son el Lame-o y sus hijos –hizo las presentaciones sin anestesia y de manera hasta burlesca la mujer viendo como la mandíbula del hombre se desencajaba

-Vaya entonces tu eres el Lame-O, pues es un no gusto conocerte y ustedes también chicas –dijo con brusquedad una de las gemelas ella era Liberty que tenía el cabello albino hasta la cintura con un mechón antigravedad, vestía unos shorts como los de su madre cuando joven además de una ajustada sudadera que entallaba su figura esbelta y sus senos en crecimiento, junto a ella estaba Linka que ría, ella tenía el cabello más corto amarrado en dos coletas bajas, usaba una falda de mezclilla corta que destacaba sus piernas adornadas por calcetas blancas y zapatos negros y una blusa anaranjada entallada que también hacía notar sus pechos en crecimiento

-Lo mismo digo, aunque a ti si es placer conocerte soy Linka –secundó Linka a su gemela para luego acercase a Lemy con la misma coquetería de su madre para estrechar su mano y darle un beso muy cerca de los labios haciendo enrojecer la chico que no cabía en su asombro de no solo tener dos hermanas más sino que estas parecían más que interesadas en el

-Bien los dejare procesar las noticias, Lame-O cuando tus mujeres lleguen diles que no lograron lo que quería, ellas lo entenderán y Lemy no? –dijo dirigiéndose al chico que asintió al hacer acertado a su nombre – te estaremos esperando en la casa Santiago, ojalá te hagamos sentir como en casa –dijo con coquetería antes de salir siendo seguida por sus hijas que sonreían con la misma picardía de su madre al chico

¿QUÉ RAYOS ACABABA DE PASAR?

PRIMERO ABRIA LA PUERTA –normal

LUEGO APARECIA UNA CALIENTE MUJER LATINA PO ELLA – poco común pero nada fuera de lo creíble

DESPUÉS ESTA PARECIA COQUETEARLE – fantástico así que no lo cuestionaría

SIGUIENDO LA SITUACIÓN APARECÍA SU PADRE Y ESTA PARECIA CONOCERLO Y CONOCER LA SITUACIÓN –sorprendente pero aun así se encontraba dentro de sus (muy) amplios estándares de lo normal

FINALMENTE LUEGO DE UNA CHARLA DONDE SE REBELABA QUE LA MUJER LATINA ERA UNA EXNOVIA O EXAMANTE (AUN NO LO TENÍA MUY CLARO) DE SU PADRE APARECIAN DOS CHICAS QUE CLARAMENTE ERAN HIJAS DE EL, ES DECIR SUS HERMANAS – eso ya era de telenovela

Y PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO TANTO LA MADRE COMO LAS HIJAS PARECÍAN INTERESADAS EN EL

¿Acaso estaría soñado o se drogo al grado que estaba alucinando?

Lamy miro a su alrededor, su hermana Loan estaba en plena crisis mientras Lyra y Lienta trataban de calmarla con todas sus fuerzas

-Vamos Lo, nada malo sucederá –consoló la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor

-Sí, no es como si de la nada hubieran aparecido nuevas hijas de papá que ni él sabía que existían –"ayudó" Liena quien claramente no entendió que el parecido de esas gemelas con su padre estaba lejos de ser coincidencia y a su vez alterando aún más a su hermana mayor

-Liena solo cállate y abrázala –exclamó Lyra con furia por la metedura de pata de la rubia

-Y ahora que hice- obviamente a la pobre habría que explicarle la situación más tarde

Por otro lado estaban Lacy y Leia echando fuego por la boca mientras maldecían a las recién aparecidas

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, esta casa es muy pequeña como para que aparezcan eses putas y quieran entrar- exclamaba Leia con ira

-Esa perras no pueden ser hijas de papá están mintiendo –gruño Lacy también caminando como león enjaulado

Apareciendo con su inteligencia heredada de su madre Lisa la pequeña Lulu hizo su intervención

-Al contrario unidad fraterna, de parecido esas chicas para con nuestra unidad patera es abrumador al grado que de ser mujer seguramente se habría visto como ellas en algún punto de su pubertad-

-Esas chicas son el doble de perras de lo normal jajaja, pero ya en serio esto es terrible –intervino con el típico chiste malo la hija de Luan Liby

-No termino de entender, pensé que solo podían tener hijos dentro de la familia digo para mantener la raza, como los perros y serpientes - cuestionó Lizy con inocencia, a sus 8 años no estaba inmersa en el tema del incesto familiar así que ese era el único modo en el cual su madre Lana le explicó a la pequeña amante de los animales

Finalmente se veía a su padre que estaba aún en shock por la situación vivida tan abruptamente

-Es toda una sorpresa no –escucho a su lado y luego de pegar un salto se encontró con Lupa quien al igual que su madre Lucy tenía esa extraña habilidad de aparecer como de la nada –tienes admiradoras, quien lo diría –dijo con tono neutral haciendo que el chico casi se callera por ver que se sorprendía más por el hecho de que fue receptor del afecto de tres hermosas mujeres (de ellas su aparentes hermanas) que por haber conocido a familiares nuevas que nadie sabía de su existencia

-Esas tres traen más de una sorpresa con ellas –dijo para si Lemy dejándose caer en el sofá para procesar del todo la información recibida

Ahora solo quedaba ver cómo reaccionarían su madre y sus tías con la noticia de la vuelta de la latina al pueblo, algo le decía que esto apenas comenzaba y no sabía si pensar que era pare bien o para mal

Continuara

N/A ojalá les haya gustado el como comienza la historia y la sigan a futuro dejen todos los comentarios que quieran ojalá con respeto por favor y quien tenga alguna idea bienvenido sea porque estuve semanas bloqueada antes de saber como continuar desde ya gracias


	3. Y ardio Troya

Para la hora de la cena parecía que los humos se habían calmado, de cualquier manera Lemy estaba más que consiente que eso era por el hecho de que tanto su madre como sus tías aun no se habían enterado de la repentina de vuelta de la llamada Ronnie Anne

Su padre se había negado a dar explicaciones y en un acto poco común de su parte se encerró en su habitación sin permitir que ninguno de los menores tuviera acceso a esta, cuando llegaron las mujeres de la casa el seguía encerrado y ninguno de ellos (ni siquiera Lulu con su inteligencia ni Liena en una imprudencia causada por su inocencia heredada de su madre) supo decir ni como explicar el porque de eso

Finalmente llegó el momento de cenar y de que el albino hiciera acto de presencia, cuando este se sentó se hizo un incomodo silencio el cual parecía que no se rompería con nada

-Muy nos dirán que paso o se los tendré que sacar a golpes -exclamó Lynn con su típica agresividad de antaño mientras golpeaba la mesa a puño cerrado, la cual parecía potenciada con el tiempo y su actual carrera como jugadora de las ligas mayores de baseball

-Ya en serio literalmente tuvimos que pedir pizza porque no estabas para cocinar, ¿qué sucedió Lincoln? -preguntó Lori con seriedad mirando a su hermano/marido el cual solo suspiro y les dirigió una mirada significativa a todos

-volvió -susurró muy quedamente

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Leni empezando a preocuparse por el mutismo del albino -vamos Linki tu sabes que puedes ser honesto, entre nosotros no hay secretos -animó la rubia poniendo su mano sobre la del menor

El momento hubiera resultado emotivo para cualquiera pero Lemy solo podía pensar que habían cosas si deberían haberse mantenido secretas en esa familia

Lincoln soltó un suspiro y miró a casa una de sus hermanas presentes -Ronnie Anne volvió -dijo como si sus palabras fueran la peor de las blasfemias y al parecer lo fueron porque en cuento termino de hablar las adultas explotaron, la mayoría explotaron en furia (como fue el caso de Lynn, Lola y Lori), otras parecían víctimas de algún ataque de nervios (como el caso de Leni que empezó a morder su perfecta manicura y Luan que había puesto su cara psicopatía típica de los primeros de abril de su juventud) y otras parecía que estaban hechas de piedra (como sucedió con Lucy, Lana, Luna y Lisa)

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, estas diciendo que la perra de Ronnie Anne Santiago está aquí, en Royal Woods - preguntó Lynn con la mayor calma posible, aunque estaba claro que estaba próxima a saltar sobre el primero que la hiciera enfadar

-Eso mismo y también... -no sabía si continuar

-También ¿qué?, Lincoln literalmente no podrías habernos dado una noticia peor que esa - apresuró Lori

-Pues...traíaconellaadosniñasqueseparecianami -respondió a una velocidad sobrehumana casi con terror mientras se cubría la cabeza sorprendiendo a sus hijas y especialmente a Lemy quien en cierta manera se alegró de ver a su padre en un estado tan patético

-Aggg no tenemos tiempo para eso, Lisa puedes traducir -pidió/ordenó Lola a su hermana genio la cual sin emitir palabra sacó casi de la nada una grabadora que empezó a reproducir las palabras del albino en cámara lenta

Tría con ella... dos... niñas... que... se ...parecían ...a ...mi

se.. parecían ..a ..mi

PARECÍAN

A

MI

Esas tres palabras terminaron por congelar a las hermanas Loud (queda claro a cuales hermanas), segundos después y sin dar ninguna explicación se levantaron de la mesa y de una manera perturbadoramente organizada salieron del lugar para encerrarse en la habitación principal sin hacer ningún ruido

-Creo...creo que lo mejor será que coman en sus habitaciones -dijo Lincoln igual de sorprendido que los niños por la reacción de sus mujeres, a decir verdad se imaginó todos los otros escenarios, pensó que se enfurecerían y lo harían pedazos, que lo abandonarían, que llorarían e incluso se imagino que se llegarían a alegrar por el inesperado regreso de la latina pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente esa falta de reacción y más aun el hecho de que parecían preparadas para una situación así

Los menores no pudieron hacer mucho más que obedecer a su padre, casi parecían una familia normal cuando subieron al segundo piso y dejaron al padre de familia solo para que recogiera todo y pensara que hacer con sus madres

* * *

-Muy bien, alguien podría explicar ¡¿COMO RAYOS ESA PERRA TUVO HIJOS CON LINCOLN?! -preguntó Lori a los gritos que hubieran sido escuchados por toda la cuadra de no ser por el hecho de que las paredes del cuarto estaban insonorizadas

-TIENE RAZÓN, LISA SE SUPONE QUE HABÍA PERDIDO EL EMBARAZO -reclamó Lynn a la científica de la familia

-No me reclames Lynn, yo misma me encargue perdiera su hijo -respondió con furia Lisa

-Si lo que dice Lisa es verdad, entonces Lincoln nos debe unas cuantas explicaciones -analizó Luna cruzada de brazos

-No puedo creer que Linki nos engañara y con ella -empezó a lloriquear Leni haciendo que su pena se le pegara a más de una de sus hermanas

-No puede ser, tiene que haber una explicación es decir el no ha salido de Royal Woods solo desde antes que se fuera esa perra -trató de buscar una explicación Luan aunque sus ojos con lagrimas no eran muy convincentes

-Antes de sacar conclusiones mejor hablemos con el - dijo Lucy igual de incomoda con la situación que el resto de sus hermanas

-Ahh solo nos queda confiar en lo que diga Lincoln, el siempre ha sido honesto con nosotras a pesar de lo doloroso que resulte -suspiro Lana desanimada

-Bien, pues en eso quedamos -se resignó Lori mientras abría la puerta dejando entrar a su hermano/marido que como se veía venir estaba pegado a la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación

-Lincoln no estamos enojadas contigo pero necesitamos que nos expliques la situación -pidió Lori con calma a lo cual el albino soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y resignado, se sentó en la cama tamaño Alaska King (en esta cama caben bie personas) acompañado de sus mujeres

-La verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendido, es decir, lo último que supe de Ronnie Anne fue hace más de 13 años cuando Lynn y Lucy estaban embarazadas, no se despidió ni dijo a donde iría, ustedes mismas me dijeron que se había ido con otro tipo -empezó a hablar, al decir eso ninguna de sus hermanas supo que decir pues era claro que lo último era una mentira inventada por ellas para que no las dejara por buscar a la morena -ahora llega de la nada con dos preadolecentes que podrían ser mis versiones femeninas, no soy tan estupido como para creer que no son mis hijas, pero sinceramente me sorprende que no me lo haya dicho -dijo con pesar siendo confortado por sus Leni y Luna que estaban sentadas junto a él

\- Y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué pretendes hacer? -preguntó Lola con algo de miedo por la respuesta

-No lo se, creo que podría tratar de acercarme es decir son mis hijas y no tienen porque seguir creciendo sin un padre pero no se si ella lo permita, parecía muy molesta con la relación que mantengo con las chicas -soltó resignado

-Lo que hagamos en esta casa no le incumbe a esa perra, bien que disfrutaba de ver como nos poníamos como conejos -refunfuñó Lynn con su típica actitud de negarse a perder

-Bueno y ahora ¿que? -hizo Leni la pregunta del millón

-De momento creo que lo mejor sería comprobar si esas muchachas son hijas de Lincoln, de comprobarse la decisión es solo de los implicados -dijo Lisa volviendo a su cara de poker de costumbre

Todos asintieron pero sin que el varón lo notara las diez mujeres compartieron una mirada significativa, si esa perra quería jugar, ellas también lo harían y mañana comenzaría la verdadera guerra

N/A: lo lamento si es un poco corto y muy OOC pero la verdad no encontraba como conectar la historia con lo que tengo pensado que siga, ojalá les guste y dejen sus comentarios respecto a la historia


	4. Declaración de guerra

Mientras los padres discutían no notaron que sus hijos estaban escuchando la conversación a través de la rendija del baño del mismo modo en que hacían ellos durante su juventud

Los nuevos Loud no sabían muy bien como reaccionar todos estaban sorprendidos en un principio por la llegada de esa mujer o perra como ya la tenían bautizada las chicas, pero más aun las sorprendió la alusión de que sus madres habían sido cómplices de un aborto forzoso, eso solo reforzaba las dudas pues no se explicaban el parecido del par de albinas con su padre de un modo que no incluyera la paternidad de este

No querían creerlo, al menos las chicas no querían, Lemy la verdad se creía todo lo que dijeran la latina y sus hijas y no solo por el hecho de que sus ojos parecían desnudarlo cuando lo vieron sino por el profundo rencor que le guardaba a su padre además que no le molestaba la idea de que alguien lo jodiera de vez en cuando, especialmente si eran unas latinas ardientes

Cuando la conversación de los adultos terminó todos se levantaron del piso, en su mayoría confundidos o furiosos de la situación

-No me importa que esa perra se haya acostado con papá, esas zorras no son mis hermanas -declaró Lacy cruzándose de brazos ganándose una mirada aburrida por parte de Lemy -¿tienes algo que decir? O acaso te lavaron el cerebro ahora que por fin alguien te prestó atención -exclamó a la defensiva la castaña

-No he dicho nada, la verdad me importa un carajo si son o no hijas de papá así que déjame fuera de tu ataque de ira -respondió con brusquedad el castaño apartándose del grupo para dirigirse a su habitación la cual en antaño era el cuarto del propio Lincoln

Parecía que nadie más iba a intervenir en la conversación así que las hermanas se dispersaron para entrar a sus cuartos y tratar de conciliar el sueño

La mañana siguiente fue igual de anormal que la cena de ayer, aunque comúnmente el desayuno era muy ruidoso y todas las mujeres de la casa parecían competir por la atención del patriarca, el día de hoy el desayuno fue tranquilo y todos parecían inmersos en su propios pensamientos

Lori vestida con su traje formal se encontraba preparada para su trabajo como CEO de una importante oficina en la ciudad

Leni vestía tan a la moda como siempre y parecía inmersa en su carpeta de dibujo donde se encontraban sus últimos diseños

Luna quien rara vez se levantaba temprano debido a su trabajo como música y compositora estaba en pie vestida con unos jeans negros rasgados ajustados, botas moradas, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de jean que parecía con las mangas arrancadas dejando notar los tatuajes en sus brazos, al igual que sus hermanas estaba inmersa en una hoja llena de notas musicales haciendo obvio que estaba trabajando en su próximo éxito

Luan estaba vestida de manera semiformal con una camisa blanca y un blazer amarillo además de pantalones anaranjados y zapatos cómodos no se la veía ocupada pero estaba más que claro que no estaba de humor para chistes contradiciendo a su profesión de comediante

Lynn vestía como siempre con su ropa deportiva, con los años su camiseta del numero 1 pasó a ser del 10k no se encontraba devorando la comida como de costumbre más bien parecía completamente en otro mundo

Lucy como siempre vestía completamente de negro, con los años se convirtió en la Loud más alta después de su hermano y eso solo destacaba su voluptuosa figura, estaba más callada que de costumbre y ni siquiera parecía concentrada en el poema que estaba escribiendo para su último libro titulado "Desgracia"

Lana con los años se había vuelto más femenina y al salir de la universidad como veterinaria de animales exóticos podía disfrutar de la compañía de distintos animales desde los típicos perros y gatos hasta zorros y serpientes, vestía un overol parecido al de su infancia y bajo este una camiseta manga corta roja, además sobre este llevaba una bata medica blanca impecable, estaba alimentando distraídamente a las muchas mascotas de la familia

Lola traía un traje formal con la característica que este era completamente rosa, luego de concluir su carrera en los concursos de belleza al quedarse con el titulo de Miss Universo a la edad de 21 años decidió utilizar sus poderes de manipulación para algo más que su propio placer y beneficio por lo que se convirtió en una recaudadora de fondos para la caridad, con ello no solo ayudaba a mantener integra su imagen como ex reina de belleza sino que podía disfrutar de la manipulación de sus donadores para que ayudaran a las causas de su elección, solo estaba revisando su teléfono distraídamente contrario a los gritos con los que siempre hablaba aun a tempranas horas de la mañana

Lisa como era de esperarse se volvió una de las mayores mentes científicas del momento estaba vestida del mismo modo que en su infancia y llevaba una bata medica sobre su ropa, su cabello antes desordenado ahora estaba totalmente lacio y seguía llevándolo en un corte tipo Bob estaba revisando distraídamente unos exámenes de su trabajo "comunitario" como profesora de la universidad local

Por último el propio Lincoln quien siempre era el encargado del desayuno y se encontraba tan pensativo que más de una de las raciones de comida terminaron o crudas o carbonizadas para desgracia de algunos tales como Liena, Liby y el propio Lemy que se vio obligado a cambiar su desayuno normal por el quemado de Leia

Con todo lo que había pasado para Lemy un mal desayuno era la menor de las mierdas que había aguantado solo en lo que iba de semana así que no dijo nada, el poder ver a su viejo sufrir y a sus hermanas concentradas en algo más que el sabor de las bolas de este se daba por más que servido

Cuando llegó el momento de partir nadie dijo nada y todos los que iban a la escuela (es decir desde Lyra hacia abajo) se montaron en vanzilla –que había sido mantenida fielmente por Lana con los años y se encontraba en optimas condiciones-

La llegada tampoco fue nada fuera de lo normal se empezaron a dispersar y para cuando solo quedaban Lemy, Lupa, Lacy y Liby sucedió lo extraño pues de la nada aparecieron dos torbellinos peliblancos que se colgaron cada una de un brazo del menor del grupo

-Buenos días Lemy – saludaron melosas Linka y Liberty a la vez que le daban cada una un beso en la mejilla al castaño

-Y ustedes zorras que hacen aquí –preguntó Lacy con agresividad ganándose una mirada indiferente del par de albinas cosa que solo la hizo enfurecer más –vamos respondan-

-Que agresiva con razón no encuentras un hombre para ti sola –soltó Liberty con un tono entre burlesco y de reproche –pues si no los has notado esto es una escuela y se supone que estamos aquí para asistir a ella –

-¿Cómo dices? –volvió a cuestionar Liby creyendo que quizá había escuchado mal

-Como lo oíste, a partir de hoy estaremos cursado el octavo grado aquí –dijo Linka alegremente mientras se volvía a acurrucar con Lemy quien solo se pudo sonrojar al sentir calor de las gemelas y especialmente la turgencia de sus senos en desarrollo que no paraban de frotarse casi descaradamente contra sus brazos – no es grandioso Lemy, ahora podrás almorzar con nosotras –

-He ¿qué yo que?

-No iras a rechazarnos verdad, incluso te trajimos el almuerzo no seas ingrato y come con nosotras –dijo Liberty haciendo un puchero que al castaño se le hizo apetecible por decir lo menos

-Venga, si aceptas te daremos de comer –ofreció Linka de manera sugerente haciendo al chico tragar de la anticipación aunque en verdad no había nada realmente sexual en ese comentario

-Ya déjenlo en paz par de zorras el no almorzara con ustedes –dijo Lacy sintiendo una extraña furia proviniendo de su estomago

-Creo que nadie te pidió tu opinión y es Lemy quien debe decidir, venga comerás con nosotras no –volvió a insistir Liberty ocupando la misma estrategia de su gemela de frotarse contra el brazo del chico

Al verse acorralado el castaño solo pudo hacer lo más inteligente y seguro, se soltó de las chicas y huyo despavorido

-Aguanta más de lo que pensé –sonrió Linka mirando por donde se había ido su hermano –Bueno habrá que esperar hasta el almuerzo –habló con Liberty que asintió y ambas se dispusieron a marcharse

-¿Qué pretenden? –cuestionó Lupa mirándolas con su típica cara de póker pero lo que no era nada típico en esta era la furia interna que reflejaban sus ojos

-Nada en especial, solo queremos pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestro hermanito –respondió Liberty como si nada pero recalcando claramente el "nuestro" de la frase

-El no es su hermano así que déjenlo en paz –dijo Lacy sin dejar de lado su agresividad

-Eso dices y probablemente quieras creer pero todas ustedes saben que el Lame-o es nuestro padre también –soltó Linka sin dejar de lado su sonrisa burlesca –así que llevémonos bien, después de todo somos compañeras de ustedes Lupa y Lacy –

\- Y más que nada todas somos hermanas, las veremos luego hermanitas –rio Liberty por última vez para marcharse dejando al trio de hermanas echando humo

-Esas dos son un par de problemas –disque bromeó Liby pero al recibir una mirada molesta de las menores alzó las manos en son de paz –solo quería aligerar el ambiente, pero ya en serio algo se traen entre manos, suerte con ellas chicas – se despidió para entrar en su salón

-Tiene razón esas zorras se traen algo entre manos, es decir quien se interesaría por Lemy así de la nada y sin un motivo oculto –siguió hablando Lacy

-Aunque admito que concuerdo con que se traen algo entre manos no sabría decirte si su interés por Lemy es del todo falso –dijo como si nada sorprendiendo a la castaña pero esta no pudo responder nada más pues tuvo que seguir a su hermana rumbo al salón donde las esperaban las hermanas Santiago

Mientras todo eso sucedía las madres de la nueva generación de Louds se dirigían a un lugar que hubieran preferido no volver a pisar

La Residencia Santiago

Gracias a la red de información que poseían por sus tan variadas profesiones y altos cargos en distintos ámbitos lograron averiguar en tiempo récord que Ronnie Anne había decidido volver a su antiguo hogar y que ese mismo día se encontraba sola en su casa, un escenario perfecto para dejar las cosas claras pensaron todas

Cuando llegaron a la casa no tardaron en tocar la puertas para ser recibidas por una Ronnie Anne vestida con una sensual tenida deportiva de shorts y chaqueta del mismo color usaba en antaño, una camiseta blanca ajustada y su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una desordenada cola de caballo, al ver a sus invitadas sorpresa no se mostró ni sorprendida ni molesta, solo pudo sonreír burlesca para apartarse de la puerta y dejar entrar a sus 9 ex verdugas

-Perdonen la facha pero no esperaba visitas, si gustan podemos pasar a la sala y nos tomamos un té para ponernos al día –dijo con burla en cada palabra

-No estamos para juegos perra venimos por respuestas – exigió Lola

-Como siempre tan impaciente no Lola, pues como quieran ustedes preguntaran –se encogió de hombros la latina mientras se sentaba perezosa en un sofá

-Dinos que tan cierto es eso de que tienes dos hijas con Lincoln –preguntó Luna seriamente

-Es totalmente cierto, si quieren les muestro una foto de mis chicas son idénticas a su padre –respondió burlesca mientras les pasaba un marco donde salían las gemelas abrazando a su madre

La foto fue pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a Lisa quien miró sorprendida el evidente parecido de las chicas con el albino ausente

-¿Cómo es esto posible si se suponía que...-

-...me habías hecho abortar a mi bebé? –terminó la frase con rencor la morena mirando con rencor a cada hermana Loud presente – pues si tuviste éxito con eso –dijo como si nada

-Entonces como es posible sean hijas de Lincoln si luego de eso te fuiste –preguntó Lucy mirando con seriedad a la latina tras su cortina de cabello negro

-No lo sé saquen conclusiones, puede que todo este tiempo su amado hermano las haya estado engañando y mientras fingía hacer de padre aquí estuviera conmigo y mis hijas –escupió con veneno Ronnie Anne

-Eso es mentira Lincoln dijo que no había sabido de ti desde que te fuiste –exclamó Luan

-Si y Linki no nos miente –secundó Leni con convicción y seguridad de la inocencia de su amor

-Que tierna su confianza, pues ya que no creen esa teoría les daré otra, quizá estaba con dos embarazos de semanas de diferencia y el bebé que me hicieron perder fue solo uno de los tres que cargaba –volvió a soltar

-Esa es literalmente la teoría más descabellada que he escuchado –se negó a creer Lori cruzándose de brazos

-oh pues si no me creen esa no tengo muchas más porque hasta donde recuerdo no soy la virgen María para haber tenido a mis hijas por obra del espíritu santo, ah ya se, como son tan importantes consigan mi reporte medico no creo que les resultan mucho más difícil acceder a él de lo que fue el encontrar mi residencia y estoy segura que hasta saben de mi lugar de trabajo y el donde estudian mis hijas –finalizó con sorna la mujer latina – ahora si me disculpan estaba por salir a correr así que les pido que se retiren de mi casa

-Un momento aun me queda una duda –la detuvo Lana haciendo voltear nuevamente a la mayor -¿cómo rayos pudiste escapar? –preguntó seriamente, Ronnie solo pudo sonreír con algo de maldad

-No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por su hermanita, que bueno que al menos una de las hermanas Loud no estaba dispuesta a ser cómplice de asesinato –rio sin gracia al recordar esa ocasión

-¿Como dices?

-Que de no ser por Lily nunca habría podido escapar de su asqueroso sótano y podido salvar mis hijas de morir como su hermano –reveló sorprendiendo a las hermanas por descubrir que su hermana más pequeña era una "traidora" - ...y si el bebé que me quitaron era un niño, es una lastima que Ronaldo no haya podido ver la luz pero por lo visto en su casa no aprecian a su chico así que quizá me quede con el como compensación -soltó relamiéndose los labios con lujuria ganándose una explosión de furia por parte de Luna que tenía que ser detenida por Lana y Lynn quienes realmente no sabían si sujetar a su hermana o a la latina para que fuera golpeada

-¡NO METAS A LEMY EN ESTO, EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO PERRA, MI BEBE NO ESTARÁ CERCA DE TUYO NI DE TUS ZORRAS HIJAS –gritaba la roquera queriéndose lanzar contra la pelinegra

-Es una lastima que sea hermano de mis hijas y por eso tenga que ver con ellas además que yo nunca lo obligaría a nada, por la manera en que vi como lo tratan estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo para que huya y cuando eso pase su tía Ronnie estará con los brazos abiertos esperando por el –dijo con toda la connotación lujuriosa posible en las ultimas frases – bien fue un lindo reencuentro pero debo irme, así que sino quieren que llame a la policía...-

-Ya entendimos pero esto no a terminado –amenazó Lola mientras la apuntaba

-Claro que no, esto es solo el comienzo –se despidió finalmente sin dejar de sonreír triunfante

Continuara...


	5. Extra 1: Los años perdidos

J. Nagera: solo para acotar después de investigar y recordar un documental de mi infancia (y de paso un programa de televisión) resulta que si es posible el mantener dos embarazos de distinta edad gestacional e incluso pueden ser de distintos padres a eso se le llama superfetación, y si quizá lo que Ronnie Anne quiere es un crimen por decir lo menos pero más criminal es el propio Lincoln

Guest: la verdad por eso cree la historia aunque algunas de las publicadas me encantan por su originalidad, era bastante molesto que el único que se daba cuenta que el que Lincoln se follara a sus hijas era ya otro nivel de perversión fuera Lemy así que ahora el chico tiene alguien que lo apoye al menos

Johnmonty: como dijo Lemy, todas están demasiado concentradas en el sabor de las bolas de su padre como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor

Bien ahora pondré un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido en Royal Woods durante los años perdidos y que es lo que piensa el ojo publico respecto a los chicos Loud, no afecta la historia oficial pero sin duda ayudara a que se entiendan algunas cosas a futuro

Extra: Los años perdidos

En la ciudad de Royal Woods había ciertos misterios sin resolver que nadie mencionaba y a la vez muy pocos conocían la verdad tras estos, pero el mayor de estos que traspasaba las fronteras del pueblo y llegaba a nivel nacional y hasta internacional era el origen de la nueva generación de la familia Loud

Era de conocimiento publico que toda la familia (salvo los abuelos que se encontraban disfrutando de unas eternas vacaciones en el extranjero) vivía en la misma casa donde creció la generación anterior y las versiones oficiales declaraban a los diez niños Loud de la nueva generación como primos con padres anónimos o desconocidos, todos parecían tener una coartada que explicaba su nacimiento y debido a las agitadas vidas de sus madres no era de sorprender que tuvieran que vivir juntos en la misma casa para tener quien los cuidara

La mayor de la nueva generación Loan Loud nació cuando su madre estaba en la universidad, con un novio que aparentemente la amaba y una actitud totalmente dominante resultó una sorpresa para todo el pueblo el ver como Lori volvía a su hogar luego de su segundo año en la escuela de negocios con un embarazo y sin ningún padre a la vista, nadie se atrevió a decir nada y la historia de superación de la mayor de los Loud sobre como supero las adversidades y llego a convertirse en un alto cargo de las empresas Royal a la vez que criaba a su hija quien desde pequeña presentó problemas psiquiátricos se hizo famosa, nadie le pregunto por el padre de la niña y la misma Lori se encargaba de que nadie se atreviera a siquiera mencionar el tema alrededor de su hija

La historia de cómo nació Liena Loud parecía la típica historia de la chica tonta y de pueblo de la cual se aprovecharon en cuanto ingreso a la universidad y esa fue la versión que prefirió Leni Loud, el nacimiento de su hija no evito que la "rubia tonta" de la familia Loud cumpliera su sueño de volverse una de las más brillantes diseñadoras de su generación y su cara de niña inocente hacia imposible que hasta los periodistas más maliciosos hicieran la pregunta respecto al padre de su hija

El como nació Lyra Loud fue tan típica que resultaba imposible verificar si era verdad o no, la época en la que fue concebida fue durante la gran gira nacional de Luna Loud durante la cual el nombre de su madre saltó a la fama y como cualquier rockera a la sensual castaña le sobraban los fanáticos "entusiastas" que no dudaban en complacer todos los deseos que su diosa del rock tuviera, para cuando acabó la gira y el embarazo se hizo obvio el ojo publico no pudo más que imaginar que ni ella misma recordaba quien debía de ser el padre de la pequeña y el parecido de esta con su madre no dio indicios de ningún nombre en particular por lo cual el hecho quedó como uno de los muchos misterios que rodeaban a la cantante

Cuando Liby Loud llegó al mundo su madre se encontraba en medio del estrellato como comediante y ya que dicho mundo no es tan controversial como el de los negocios, la moda o la música la gente solo asumió que la pequeña era hija de algún novio oculto que tendría la castaña por ahí además que como nunca había abandonado su hogar en Royal Woods resultó obvio que la niña creciera en la gran casa Loud junto a sus tíos y primas

Que Lacy Loud llegara al mundo pareció ser lo que lanzó la incipiente carrera de Lynn Loud en las ligas mayores de baseball al estrellato, contrario a lo que se esperaría por parte de una futura madre la chica Loud no se retiro a mitad de la temporada para cuidar de su embarazo y continuo jugando y ganando partidos con todo y una panza notoria, nada de eso impidió que volviera ser elegida como la jugadora más valiosa de su equipo aquel año y más aun que fuera el primer campeonato ganando por la leyenda viviente Lynn Loud, el ojo publico especulo mucho respecto al padre de la niña pero la mujer solo se limitaba a reír diciendo "es mi amuleto de la suerte", ahora solo quedaba descubrir quien era ese amuleto que decía la castaña

Lupa Loud nació inmersa en muchos misterios, por aquella época su madre Lucy Loud no era más que una adolescente de 17 años tratando de sobrevivir su último año en la escuela secundaria, al ser el arquetipo perfecto de la chica gótica la gente se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien tan valiente como para acostarse con ella, ya que pese a la sensualidad que irradiaba su cuerpo esta solo potenciaba el aura de aterrador misterio que la envolvía, cuando se supo del embarazo todo el mundo empezó a especular, algunos dijeron un rito satánico, otros prostitución y los más acertados pero menos creíbles para la gente fueron aquellos que teorizaron una relación prohibida al interior del hogar Loud poniendo de padre de la niña al propio hermano mayor de la pelinegra, al final todos estaban demasiado asustados como para preguntar por la verdadera procedencia de la niña y ese misterio solo sumó fama a las futuras carreras de la mujer como médium y poetisa

Se dijera o no, mucha gente vio venir el nacimiento de Lemy Loud (de hecho lo más sorprendente de el fue el hecho de que fuera varón), por aquella época su madre estaba consolidada como un artista del rock y el escándalo del embarazo pareció ser la excusa perfecta para que la mujer bajara un poco sus revoluciones volviendo a su hogar criar a su hija Lyra de ya cuatro años en aquella época y pasando a ser compositora y realizando conciertos en zonas cercanas a este, nadie cuestionó la paternidad de su nuevo bebé pues se volvió a asumir que el padre era un desconocido del mismo modo que se pensó con su hija mayor

Leia Loud fue una pequeña perra desde antes de nacer, la noticia del embarazo de su madre pareció ser el fin de la prometedora carrera de Lola Loud en el mundo de los concursos de belleza, con solo 16 años parecía que la chica vería truncadas sus metas de competir y ganar los títulos de Miss América y Miss Universo, todos esperaban eso luego del nacimiento de la pequeña rubia pero no contaban con que más perra fuera la propia Lola Loud que lejos de aceptar su derrota continuo compitiendo en concursos de belleza quedándose con las coronas de Miss América y Miss Universo a la edad de 18 y 21 años respectivamente, con esas metas cumplidas parecía que la rubia estaba destinada a quedarse en ese mundo de tiaras y bandas pero sorprendiendo al publico decidió dejar ese mundo y volverse a su nueva carrera como recaudadora de fondos para obras publicas, carrera donde podía fácilmente utilizar su capacidad de manipulación, también se dedicó a preparar a su princesita rubia quien había heredado la belleza de su madre y parecía seguro que seguiría los pasos de su madre como reina de belleza. Con respecto al padre de la princesita muchos quisieron adjudicarse el premio gordo que representaban la ex Reina de belleza y su preciosa hija, la rubia nunca aceptó ni negó las declaraciones de sus pretendientes y ninguno fue tan valiente como para realmente exigirle directamente por una prueba de ADN

Se podría decir que Lizy Loud llegó al mundo para que su madre por fin decidiera que ruta seguir en la vida, con 19 años Lana Loud estaba en un mucho abarca y poco aprieta pues, por un lado trabaja a medio tiempo en un taller de vehículos de primera calidad y por otro asistía a la universidad con la intención de sacar su titulo de medicina veterinaria exótica, según lo declarado por la mujer el padre de la niña le pidió que cuidara con seriedad su embarazo por lo que no le quedó más opción que retirarse -al menos de momento- del mundo de los motores profesionales, finalmente no volvió y luego de que naciera su hija con apoyo de su familia pudo completar sus estudios sin problemas para poder darle un mejor porvenir a su hija, hasta el día de hoy ese padre preocupado se mantiene en el anonimato y la gente del pueblo terminó por resignarse a pensar que al igual que sus hermanas antes que ella ese hombre había llegado tan rápido como se había ido

Según lo declarado por la famosa Lisa Loud, su hija Lulu no era mucho más que un experimento genético que se vio obligada a realizar con su propio ADN, la comunidad científica se escandalizó de ver que una de las jóvenes mentes más brillantes de la generación se decidiera a formar una familia y más aun en una edad poco optima como lo eran sus recién cumplidos 19 años, solo se tranquilizaron al ver como el nacimiento de la bebé -o fenómeno contra la naturaleza como la catalogaban algunos grupos extremistas- no fue un impedimento para la investigación de su "creadora", de hecho fue la investigación resultante de la creación de la pequeña lo que la hizo la ganadora más joven del premio Nobel de Química

Parecía que las vidas de los niños de la nueva generación Loud estarían destinadas a la ausencia de una figura paterna y por lo tanto nadie se sorprendió de ver que Lincoln Loud, el localmente conocido "hombre del plan" decidiera tomar ese papel en la vida de sus sobrinos y tampoco sorprendía de ver que los niños cuando aun eran pequeños y no comprendían del todo la situación se refirieran a el como papá en público, con una carrera como dibujante de la famosa serie de comics de Ace Savvy luego de que el autor original de esta falleciera el hombre tenía la posibilidad de trabajar desde su hogar y así de paso poder echarle un ojo a sus sobrinos mientras que sus hermanas se mantenían eternamente ocupadas en sus respectivos trabajos

N/F: bueno ojala que les haya gustado este raro resumen de los Loud, probablemente en el futuro vaya agregando más detalles a las historias y cuente de lo que fue de la vida de Ronnie Anne y de la aun desaparcada Lily, de momento me retiro a ver como continuo la historia

bye


	6. Primer Round

N/A: aunque se bien que el sistema educativo estadounidense separa la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria por función de la historia decidí que los chicos Loud estudiaran en una escuela con un sistema educativo como el de mi país donde desde 1º a 12vo curso están todos en el mismo lugar (y comparten ciertas actividades extracurriculares)

El día en la escuela había sido tono menos rutinario para los chicos Loud, la llegada de las gemelas Santiago había causado más revuelo en la escuela del que les hubiera gustado a las hermanas

Aunque la familia Loud destacaba por si sola (por obvios motivos), al interior de la institución las "primas" lo hacían por su luz propia que por lo visto a lo largo del día buscaba cada una ser eclipsada por las recién llegadas

El primer ataque fue a sus propias compañeras de clase Lupa y Lacy, durante la clase de deportes Liberty y Lacy se enfrentaron en un "amistoso" partido de basquetbol en equipos de 3 durante el cual la albina mayor destruyó la racha de 300 victorias seguidas de la castaña, quien como buena mala perdedora culpo a su equipo, al equipo contrario y hasta los ausentes excepto a sí misma claro, para demostrar que la victoria no era cuestión de suerte Liberty decidió aceptarle otro desafio en un uno a uno en este caso derrotandola dejando fuera la teoría de la castaña de que su mala racha era culpa de alguien más

Continuaron en la clase de arte donde por mucho que lo negara o su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna Lupa amaba destacar dejando espantados a sus compañeros con su arte gótico e infernal, en esta ocasión se vio completamente eclipsada por un retrato en tres dimesiones ultra realista que realizó Linka de su propia gemela, obviamente la expresión facial de la chica Loud albina no vario pero si se notaba un aura oscura rodeandola que repelía más a la gente de lo acostumbrado

El siguiente ataque parecio casi involuntario pues fue contra la popularidad de la abeja reina Leia, debido a los sucesos de las clases para la hora del almuerzo el único tema de conversación parecían ser esas y ahprovechando también su "olor a chicas nuevas" las gemelas causaron aun más revuelo al abordar al único varón Loud durante la comida haciendolo sentarse entre ellas y practicamente obligandolo a que aceptara ser alimentado por ellas de sus almuerzos que se notaban eran deliciosos platillos caseros

No satisfechas con eso el par demostró tener habilidades extraescolars pues durante el horario de talleres participaron de ellos, Liberty por un lado del taller de teatro donde demostró amplias capcidades actorales opacando la comedia de standUp de Liby y por otro lado Linka se presentó a la grupo de musica de la escuela donde deleitó a sus compañeros y maestros tocando el piano acompañandolo con su dulce voz que fácilmente compitió con Lyra y su violin

Para el final del horario escolar las chicas Loud mayores estaban artas, se motraban más temperamentales y agresivas de lo normal al haber sido desafiadas en sus territorios, actuaban de menera mucho más abusiva que de costumbre con Lemy y sus hermanas más pequeñas Lizy y Lulu teniendo estas dos que resignarse a escudarse en su hermano mayor

-Comprendo su molestia por haber sido superadas en todas las actividades que las identificaban undidades fraternas femeninas pero ese no es motivo para actuar violentamente contra nosotros –argumentó Lulu con el mismo tono sabiondo que heredó de su madre, el cual también la daba la libertad de referirse a sus parientes de la manera correcta ya que nadie sabía identificar del todo su palabraría tectina (salvo su familia claro está)

-No fuimos superadas, esas zorras tuvieron suerte de principiantes –exclamó Lacy casi echando fuero por la boca haciendo que tanto Lizy como Lemy soltaran una risilla por la tipica actitud de mala perdedora de su hermana mayor – les ace gracia esto par de renacuajos –les gritó haciendo que la pequeña rubia en un salto se refugiara en los brazos de su hermano mayor

-Oye ya relájate, no tienes que ponerte así por una estupida competencia que nada cambiara en tu vida –dijo Lemy defendiendo a la pequeña aunque solo consiguio que la castaña se enervara más y lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa con obvias intenciones de golpearlo

-¿Ahora recures a la violencia?, que poca clase tienes –se escuchó a las espaldas de los chicos Loud, al voltearse se encontraron con Linka y Liberty que sonreían satisfechas por el hecho de haber opacado a la mayoría de las chicas del grupo (la verdad no tenían nada en contra de las más pequeñas ya que era notorio el hecho de que no trataban a Lemy como un extra en la familia sino que como el hermano mayor que era)

-No se metan, si yo quiero puedo hacer polvo a este gusano y nadie me lo va a impedir –dijo la castaña con claras intenciones de volver a lo que estaba a punto de hacer segundos antes

-Pues es claro que Lemy no te detendrá –dijo Linka

-Si es demasiado buen chico como para hacerte ver que no eres ni siquiera la más fuerte entre los tuyos –río Liberty provocando más aun a la castaña y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en especial a Lemy pues no podía creer que en menos de un día se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle

-Ja, como si fuera posible que este renacuajo fuera capaz de vencerme en algo –río Lacy con presunción causando una risa ahogada por parte de la mayoría de las hermanas

-Quiza no en un deporte en especifico pero…

-…apostaría lo que fuera a que es más fuerte que tu…

-…y de hecho solo te deja ganar cada vez que lo obligas a que te ayude a entrenar –hablaron las gemelas una a una tan seguidamente que resultaba imposible especificar quien fue la que dijo una cosa o la otra

-Cualquier cosa ¿eh?- intervinó Leia que sonreía con toda la malicia de la que era capaz –muy bien si tanta fé le tienen a este perdedor entonces no les molestara apostar su permanencia en esta escuela verdad –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa con su actuada cara de niña buena aunque todos los presentes sabía lo falsa que era su sonrisa

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Liberty a lo cual Linka asintió –solo queda ver que dice Lemy-

En ese instante todas las miradas se posaron en Lemy quien no cabía en su asombro, por un lado esas chicas apostaron su permanencia en la escuela solo para demostrar su punto y por otro estaba el hecho de que las albinas tenían razón ya que desde hace un tiempo ya su fuerza se había visto fortalecida debido a los constantes entrenamientos a los que había sido obligado a participar para acompañar a Lacy causando que de manera inconciente se volviera más fuerte que la misma, seguramente era debido a que ya se encontraba en plena pubertad y al diminuto tamaño de su hermana heredado por la madre de esta, en cualquier caso no había hecho uso de esa fuerza en muchas más cosas que no fueran el cargar sus "tesoros" o a sus hermanitas pequeñas que cada día estaban más grandes aunque estas mismas no parecían concientes de ese hecho, estaba sorprendido la por la atención recibida no estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención como para que con menos de 24 horas de conocerse el par de albinas

Estaba atrapado, solo le quedaba decidir si seguir con su papel de patetico para mantener el maldito equilibrio al que su maldita familia estaba acostumbrada donde el viejo era el macho alfa, el único capaz de complacerlas o dejar arder el mundo mostrando su verdadera fortaleza para que al fin esas perras lo respetaran y dejaran de tratarlo como a un trapo que usar y botar

…

¿de verdad acababa de cuestionarse eso? ¿Era siquiera opción el quedarse de brazos cruzados y expulsar de su vida a las unicas personas que aparentemente en menos de 24 horas le prestaron la atención que sus hermanas le negaron durante sus casi 13 años de vida?

Sin duda le hacia falta un psiquiatra, parece que crecer en una familia de pervertidos y ser producto de una relación incestuosa no hacía nada bien al sentido común

Luego de su reflexión interna el chico solo se encogio de hombros dando a entender que no le importaba por lo cual sus hermanas asumieron que aceptaba

-Bien dicho gusano, pero como soy benebolente no haremos esto en publico donde te humillaran más de lo acostumbrado, hagamoslo en casa –dijo Lacy sonriendo muy segura de su proxima victoria y liberación del par de molestias

-Por cierto si nosotras ganamos nos dejaran a Lemy por esta noche –dijo Linka como quien no quiere la cosa, como ninguna de las hermanas cuestionaba la indiscutible victoria de Lacy todas asintieron haciendo que a sus espaldas las gemelas sonrieran maliciosas

De algún modo se subieron todos (incluidas las gemelas) en Vanzilla y partieron rumbo a la casa Loud en una extraña paz tensa donde las chicas loud mayores conversaban haciendole el tipico vacio al unico chico del auto y las menores además de a las "invitadas", mientras que los restantes convivían de manera bastante interesante pues las gemelas consiguieron atrapar nuevamente a Lemy entre ellas y en esta ocasión en lugar de darle de comer como en el almuerzo estaban haciendole arrumacos al pobre castaño que solo podía pensar en su abuela para evitar que su erección haciera explotar su pantalon, aunque con las caricias indecorosas propiciadas por el par de albinas esto no pareciera que fuera a resultar por mucho tiempo, mientras eso sucedia las albinas pudieron mantener una conversación bastante amena con las niñas loud menores, por un lado estaba Linka escuchando las emocionantes historias de dinosaurios de Lizy y cada tanto contandole a la pequeña otros datos desconocidos para esta respecto a esos temas haciendo brillas los ojos de la pequeña y por otro Liberty opinando respecto a las nuevas investigaciones de Lisa Loud con su hija y mejor experimento Lulu la cual pese a su madurez exesiva para tener solo 5 años se encontraba facinada con las refutaciones de la chica mayor para con las teorias creadas por su madre

Cuando el pobre Lemy estaba preguntandose cuantos huesos se romparía si saltaba por la ventana Vanzilla se detuvo frente a la casa Loud, todos bajaron rapidamente y entraron en la casa que se encontraba inmersa en un poco común silencio pero ninguno lo cuestionó pues estaban más concentrados en otras cosas, las chicas mayores pensado en como se burlarian de las albinas cuando tuvieran que irse con el rabo entre las piernas de sus vidas, Lemy en como bajarse la rápidamente maldita erección para que no le incomodara al pelear con Lacy, las pequeñas Loud en sus nuevas modelos a seguir y por último las gemelas Santiago pensaban en lo divertido que sería verle la cara al Lame-O y a sus putas hermanas cuando las vieran llevarse a uno de los hijos ignorados de la familia

Esto sería divertido, por lo menos sabían que el primer Round sería suyo eso no lo ponían en duda

Continuara…

N/F: Bueno fue el ultimo capitulo antes de minuevo bloqueo, ojalá les gusten, puse a Lizy y Lulu como personajes más neutrales en esta guerra ya que por obvios motivos no son parte del harem de papi y a su vez creo que serían las hermanas que mejor actuan con Lemy, en fin nos leemos pronto


	7. Apenas Comienza

N/A: No tengo perdón por tanto retraso y diría que tengo una buena excusa porque primero fue mi bloqueo de escritora y luego mis exámenes pero ya estoy a mitad de mis vacaciones y no había continuado nada así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena sino me disculpo nuevamente (por lo menos es más largo que los anteriores), también me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas el corrector no estuvo de mi parte por algún motivo esta vez, y en otras noticias para quienes no comprendieron porque puse que Lemy es más fuerte que Lacy aquí se explicara cortesía de mi adorable asistente Lulu Loud

* * *

-Bien ahora que estamos en un lugar más privado acabamos con esto para que no les tenga que ver la cara nunca más –anunció Lacy con una sonrisa presuntuosa en la cara la cual se vio reducida al ver el nulo interes por parte de las albinas en mover un solo dedo –

-Estamos aquí por negocios asi que vayan moviendose zorras –chilló Leia al ver como las gemleas empezaban a fizgonear por la sala, desde los muebles hasta la biblioteca

-Ohh Lib tienes que ver esto –exclamó Linka ignorando olimpicamente a la rubia

-Dios mio me muero de la ternura –respondio Liberty al ver lo que le quería mostrar su gemela, que era ni más ni menos que el album de fotos de bebé de Lemy donde la foto que más llamo la atención de las gemelas fue una donde estaba el pequeño sonriendo en pañales tratando de alcanzar lo que parecia ser la misma bandana que traía puesta en ese mismo instante –tenías esos gustos desde la cuna no? –dijo riendo al mostrarle al chico la foto quien solo atino a alterarse e intentar quitarla de las manos de la mayor –no lo creo, esta nos la quedamos –rio poniendo la foto en su escote

Lemy solo pudo suspirar resignado, la verdad por muy vergonzoso que fuera que vieran sus fotos prefería esa dinamica donde si parecian parientes y no una donde era más bien la casa del sexo y a el le tocaba cuidar de las más pequeñas para que no perdieran su inocencia a los 11 como lo hizo Leia

-No puedo creer que hayan fotos en papel todavía, en años estamos ¿el 2001? –habló Linka impresionada de ver que todos los integrantes de la familia tenían un album de fotos de bebé –Tia Lily sin duda debio haberse interesado en la fotografía por la cantidad de bebés que iban llegando –empezó a conversar con su gemela

-Eso parece, las fotos de bebé siempre son apreciadas además que en una casa donde no paría una mujer cuando otra ya estaba embarazada seguro no le resultó dificil encontrar modelos –respondio Liberty

-¿Ustedes conocen a la tía Lily? –preguntó Lemy sacando al par de albinas de su burbuja

-Seguro, es una de las mejores fotografas de la época –respondio Liberty, la verdad le hubiera gustado decir otra cosa pero era demasiado pronto para contar los detalles de cómo su tía fue básicamente la persona que evito que murieran en el utero de su madre

-Es muy genial esa mujer, por esta época debía tener unos 10 años e igual saco una foto tan buena –rio Linka mientras sin pudor alguno sacaba la foto del bebe Lemy desde el escote de su gemela- cuenta también que era muy bueno el modelo –soltó maliciosa riendo mientras se relamía al igual que Liberty

Lemy enrojecio y solo pudo retroceder causando más risas por parte de las gemelas y a la par de esos sucesos las hermanas Loud mayores enrojecian empezando a perder la paciencia con aquel trio que parecía inmerso en su mundo ignorando olimpicamente al resto de ellas

-Muy bien ya fue suficiente paciencia –habló Lyra que a pesar de ser considerada como la más calmada de las hermanas en su expresion se notaba lo arta que estaba de la situación –podríamos por favor concentrarnos en lo que veníamos a hacer –dijo con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba mientras se interponía entre las gemelas y Lemy

-Nunca espere que fueras del tipo que sacrifica a su familia por sus absurdas ambiciones –le soltó Linka con un tono entre sorprendido y molesto haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos sorprendida por la reacción de la menor

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó de vuelta

-Pues que a pesar de que eres la más hermana de Lemy del grupo no te molesta obligarlo a participar de una absurda pelea, que debo aclarar estas segura que perdera, simplemente para deshacerte de nosotras porque nos consideras una amenaza–le dijó con rabia Liberty sorprendiendo aún más a la mayor

–Asi que oficialmente no eres mejor que ninguna de estas perras felicidades señorita –dijo con ironía Linka pondiendo aun más incomoda la situación para la castaña

-Lastima que a mi me importa un bledo este perdedor así que acabemos con esto –chilló Leia cortando el incomodo silencio mientras empuejaba a todo el mundo con dirección al patio trasero

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban todos en un circulo mientras que al centro se encontraban Lacy, Lemy y la propia Leia que aparentemente estaba haciendo de referí aunque la verdad era más que obvia su tendencia en la pelea

-No me importa como lo hagas solo haslo polvo y nos desaremos del par de zorras –le ordenó a Lacy –bien terminemos con esto –salio del centro y solo quedaron la deportista y el unico varon en el centro

La pelea duro más de lo que cualquiera de las chicas Loud se hubiera esperado, desde el principio Lacy atacó a matar, con sus conocimientos en distintas artes de combate parecía obvio para todas que podría vencer a Lemy en segundos, pero con lo que no contaba con que el castaño conociera todos sus trucos gracias al hecho de que generalmente lo utilizaba como saco de boxeo, con cada golpe fallido la castaña perdía otro poco de su paciencia hasta que llego el momento donde estaba casi de rodillas sudando por el esfuerzo inutil

-Si te rindieras no tendría que hacer esto –dijo Lemy con un tono serio despertando nuevamente la furia de la castaña que salto con intensiones de derribarlo solo para terminar callendo al suelo después de que el chico la esquivara –no quería hacer esto –suspiró y cuando Lacy estaba apunto de atacar nuevamente recibio un certero golpe en el estomago por parte de su heramano quedando sin aire y en el suelo

Leia empezó el conteó a regañadientes y a pesar de que contó lo más lentamente posible para cuando llego al diez no había señales de que Lacy fuera a levantarse pronto, declaró la victoria de Lemy mientras todas las hermanas Loud veían sorprendidas el resultado

-¿Y tu cuando te volviste fuerte? –preguntó Lupa al chico dejando en claro el "fuerte" como si anteriormente el chico hubiera sido un debilucho bueno para nada

-¿En serio pensabas que hacerle de saco de boxeo a Lynn y Lacy solo me dejaría con moretones?, esas dos son demasiado compatitivas y si demostraba que soy más fuerte que alguna no me dejarían tranquilo –dijo con obviedad el chico

-Bien como ya quedo demostrado que Lemy es el más fuerte aquí es hora de irnos, vamos Lemy tienes que empacar rápido que no quiero que tus brujas tias y madre nos vengan a echar a patadas –cortó Liberty mientras empezaba a arrastrar al muchacho a la entrada de la cocina para llevarselo

-¿A dónde creen que se lo estan llevando? –demandó Liby mientras todas los seguían al interior de la casa

-Pues mira que tu hermanita apostó que podíamos quedarnos con el esta noche si ganaba el combate y como quedo claro el gano asi que tomaremos nuestro premio –le respondió Linka con una sonrisa socorrona mientras se colgaba del brazo del muchacho al decir premio de manera sugestiva, todas las Loud mayores miraron a Leia molestas

-¿Qué?, ni que yo hubiera previsto que Lacy perdería, ninguna de nosotras lo imaginó ni me detuvo –reclamó la rubia al sentirse atacada

-De hecho unidad fraterna si me hubieras preguntado te hubiera dicho que la victoria de nuestra unidad fraterna masculina era altamente probable, considerndo que se ha visto sometido a un entrenamiento casi tan duro como el de nuestra hermana mayor Lucy y al hecho de que la etapa de la vida humana conocida como pubertad ha hecho que su musculatura se viera fortalecida y su estatura es superior al de su contrincante –acotó Lulu haciendo que las gemelas rieran por lo bajo al ver las caras sorprendidas de las mayores

-Bien, quedando en claro el hecho de que son unas malditas hermanas ¿nos podemos ir? – preguntó Liberty queriendo volver a arrastrar al castaño con direccion al interior de la casa

-¿Quién se ba? –se escuchó una voz cercana

En el umbral de la puerta aparecio ni más ni menos que Lincoln Loud vestido con apenas una ajustada ropa interior naranja y detrás de el una temblorosa Loan y una confundida Liena ambas apenas cubiertas por su ropa interior del mismo color que caracterizaba a sus madres

El par de peliblancas al ver la escena solo negaron con la cabeza astiadas de la imagen mientras que el adulto solo pudo quedarse de piedra al ver que sus "nuevas" hijas no solo se habían acercado a su casa sin que el tuviera que ir a buscarlas sino que rodeaban a su único hijo varon mientras que el resto de sus hijas en edad escolar parecian igual de sorprendidas con su presencia

-Como no tienes los huevos para hablarnos pero si para follarte a tus hijas diagonal sobrinas supongo que nosotras nos presentaremos –habló Liberty mirando seriamente al mayor –soy Liberty Santiago –

\- Y yo soy Linka Santiago –

-Y no creo que necesites una prueba de ADN para saber que eres nuestro donador de esperma, en fin no puedo decir que fue un gusto, venga Lemy vamonos –volvio a decir Liberty esta vez poniendo más fuerza al alar al castaño

Finalmente pasaron practicamente por encima del trio en paños menores y arrastraron al castaño con direccion al segundo piso para que sacara sus cosas

-Bien, ¿alguien podria explicar que esta pasando aquí? –ordeno Linconl para extrañesa de sus hijas pues era muy raro que este se pusiera en plan serio

-En terminos que puedas entender unidad paterna, nuestras unidades fraternas femeninas apostaron con las llamadas gemelas Santiago que se quedarian con nuestra unidad fraterna masculina por esta noche si este era capaz de vencer a nuestra unidad fraterna Lacy en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –

-¿Eso quiere decir que Lem-Lem es más fuerte que Lacy? –preguntó Liena más impresionada por ese nuevo descubrimiento que por la presencia de las albinas en la casa

-Si Liena, Lemy es más fuerte que Lacy y es logico de pensar considerando que ha sido sometido al mismo entrenamieno que ella por casi el mismo tiempo con la única meta que se convirtiera en un saco de boxeo viviente para la tía Lynn y la propia Lacy –explicó nuevamente la más pequeña de la familia en terminos que su hermana mayor consiguiera comprender, Liena no era tan estupida como su madre pero aun así era algo lenta al comprender conceptos que para ella con su intelecto biologicamente modificado podía comprender sin necesidad de haberlos imaginado anteriormente

-Genial eso quiere decir que podrá cargar más compras la proxima vez que me acompañe al centro comercial –celebró la chica haciendo que el resto de su familia presente suspire resignada

-Bien dejando eso de lado como fueron a apostar que su hermano se quedaria con las Santiago esta noche? –volvió Linconl al tema central del asunto

Las hijas entre Lyra y Leia claramente no querian decir nada llegando a hartar a las menores Lizy y Lulu que poco y nada tenían que ver en el asunto pero de igual manera se vieron arrastradas por sus hermanas mayores (como solía suceder en esa familia generalmente)

-Se molestaron porque aparentemente son mejores que ellas en… todo lo que las identifica y para desahecerse de ellas apostaron que si Lacy vencía a Lemy en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ellas se cambiarian de escuela – explicó Lizy mirando con rencor a las mayores que no cabian en su asombro por la osadía de la pequeña "traidora"

– y como esta claro pensaban que ella lo aplastaría facilmente, en cambio si ella perdía cosa "imposible" según el pensamiento de nuestras unidades fraternas femeninas, nuestra unidad fraterna masculina sería llevado por ellas como si de un premio se tratase – termino de explcar Lulu ganandose ahora las miradas de despresio de las mayores

-¿Chicas eso es cierto? –cuestiono el hombre mirandos seriamente a sus hijas

-Y que esperabas que hicieramos, esas zorras aparecieron de la nada y parecía que se prepararon par arrebatarnos todo lo que nos identifica, teníamos que deshacernos de ellas de algun modo –explotó Leia

-Si además quien iba a imaginar que Lemy fuera tan traidor como para no dejarse vencer –soltó Liby cruzandose de brazos

-¿En serio estas cuestionando porque Lemy no se dejo ganar por millonesima vez? – se escuchó una voz detrás del grupo que seguía en el patio, mostrando a las gemelas esta vez sin la compañía del castaño

-Solo piensalo dos segundos, estamos en la casa del incesto donde todos tienen sexo entre sí, salvo las dos pequeñas que por suerte aun no han sido incluidas en el harem de papi y el propio Lemy que esta totalmente fuera de discusión el tener sexo con el–empezó Liberty

-Y no contentos con eso lo tratan peor que a una basura a fin de cuentas fueron tan malditas como para ponerlo de saco de box de la más agresiva de ustedes solo para dehacerse de nosotras porque nos consideban una amenaza a su estatus en la escuela donde viven una feliz mentira de ser "normales" –soltó Liberty con una sonrisita ironica

-Ah y no nos olvidemos que en esa feliz mentira el propio Lemy tiene el mejor papel como el perdedor inadaptado con pelo largo y el pesimo gusto del rock de los 80's (la verdad no se en que epoca ubicar los gustos de Lemy) – finalizó Linka

-Bien quedando claro que no existe ningun motivo real para que el chico quiera quedarse aquí, que disfruten de su harem, que nosotras disfrutaremos del nuestro –rió Liberty para volver a ingresar a la casa

La familia Loud volvio a quedar en shock, las unicas que no habían sido verdaderamente afectadas por las palabras de las gemelas fueron obviamente Lizy y Lulu que solo pudieron resignarse a ingresar en la casa con la intencion de despedir a su hermano mayor al menos por esa noche y deseando interiormente el poder salir pronto de esa casa de loco como el castaño estaba haciendo ahora

Sip, estas chicas remesieron bastante la casa y todo antes de la llegada de las madres al hogar solo quedaba ver que sucedia esa noche

Continuara…

* * *

NF: la verdad me decepciono un poco a mi misma por un lado no avance mucho pero sentía que debía sacar a Lemy de la casa antes de entrar en la profunda reacción de cada uno de los habitantes de ella y claro esta en como será este recibido en la casa Santiago ojalá no me odien, les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y si alguien tiene alguna idea digamela con cariño que soy sensible xD


	8. Noche Fuera parte 1

N/A: PERDONENME POR FAVOR la universidad, la falta de inspiración y la distracción pudieron conmigo espero esto haya valido la pena la espera o al menos aplaque su ira lo suficiente para huir, en fin ahora unas notas que había escrito con anterioridad

Tratare de explicar un poco a las hermanas de Lemy para que no se vean solo como unas perras sin corazon que viven por el pene de papi y qué piensan realmente de la situación

Este capítulo será una maravillosa mezcla de algo que pensé en 5 minutos junto a algo que llevo pensando desde que empecé a escribir la historia adivinen cual es cual y disfrutenlo

-Bien que pueden decir de la situación - se escuchó la voz de Ronnie Anne Santiago sentada en la cabecera de una mesa, a sus dos lados estaban sus hijas gemelas con un semblante tan serio como el de su progenitora

-Las hermanas son una mierda casi tan grande como sus madres, no toleran la competencia pero además de eso pareciera ser que cuando no se sienten seguras de su victoria eligen no competir -habló Linka leyendo lo que parecía ser un reporte

-El pobre tiene el autoestima por el piso, no se da cuenta de sus virtudes y ese grupo claramente ayuda a espantar a todos los que podrían recordarselo, parece ser que tiene más de una admiradora pero son fácilmente reprimidas por el miedo que les generan esas "primas" -siguió Liberty haciendo comillas en lo de primas - especial por esa aspirante a abeja reina cuyas seguidoras más leales están claramente obsesionadas con él, me sorprende que sea tan egocéntrica como para no darse cuenta de eso -soltó lo último con burla

-Básicamente esas perras se niegan a dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más pero tampoco están dispuestas a competir entre ellas ni mucho menos a compartirlo, eso sería una gran explicación a su extraña obsesión por un hombre entrando en la mediana edad que debe estar siempre agotado por complacer a diez mujeres diariamente -finalizó la menor de las gemelas soltando un suspiro de frustración

-Bien, no me sorprende del todo, a fin de cuentas crecieron viendo como funcionaba un harem y no están dispuestas a que se repita con ellas la misma historia -habló finalmente la madre soltando otro suspiro al igual que las menores

-Pero mamá ¿por qué no están dispuestas a competir? -preguntaron a la par las albinas

-Muy simple mis niñas, no tienen la confianza para saber quién ganará y si son como me las están pintando no creo que ninguna de ellas esté preparada para un derrota en ningún área, miren como terminaron solo porque ustedes las amenazaron un poco -rió la pelinegra parándose -bien nuestro "premio" debe estarse duchando bañando así que mientras termino la cena ayudenlo en lo que necesite -dijo eso ultimo relamiéndose los labios al igual que las menores quienes rieron con leve malicia mientras saliendo con dirección al segundo piso

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud

Del mismo modo que el día anterior (wow apenas paso un dia y que yo sentí como si hubieran pasado al menos tres meses) la familia Loud se desestabilizó completamente pero en esta ocasión no se limitó al albino padre de la familia encerrándose en su habitación sino que todas las hijas Loud imitaron la acción de su padre y se encerraron en sus "zonas de escape"

Como era obvio con el masivo aumento de la familia en la última veintena de años la casa Loud tuvo que ser ajustada para todos los residentes vivieran más o menos cómodos, con Lynn Sr. y Rita Loud disfrutando de un merecido retiro luego haber aguantado el hecho de que sus hijos decidieran reproducirse entre ellos actualmente el cuarto principal de la casa era ocupado por Lincoln y su amante de turno (porque si, para evitar el caos sus hermanas tomaban turnos para compartir la noche con él, las hijas no estaban incluidas en este trato porque ellas lo tenían durante la tarde mientras las madres trabajaban)

Por otro lado el segundo piso pasó a ser donde vivían los hijos, al igual que en el pasado las hermanas compartían habitación siguiendo el orden de edad formado habitaciones tan interesantes como antaño, es decir Loan compartía su cuarto con Liena, Lyra con Liby, Lacy con Lupa, Leia con Lizy y finalmente Lulu era la única que tenía un cuarto para ella sola pero aun así no contaba con mucho espacio pues su habitación contaba con un laboratorio que utilizaba ella misma, por otro lado el antiguo cuarto de Lincoln era de Lemy

Finalmente para acomodar a las madres del hogar se construyó un tercer piso donde por fin cada una poseía un cuarto propio, pero el la casa apenas comenzaba con las habitaciones, como los miembros de la familia poseían tan variados intereses el sótano fue completamente remodelado teniendo un estudio de música insonorizado que era usado tanto por Luna y sus descendientes como por Luan y raramente Liby quienes eran obligadas a practicar ahí su comedia que aun con el paso de los años era odiada por los miembros de la familia y amada por los demás (la verdad aun no decido quienes son los filisteos en el asunto de la comedia), también en el sótano había un moderno gimnasio que incluía maquinarias y un saco de boxeo para el uso de Lynn y Lacy aunque como estas preferían los "sacos calientes" últimamente era Lemy el que les servía para las prácticas de box (pero eso ya lo sabían), el búnker de Lisa cuya utilidad se perdió gracias a que en la actualidad la locura del primero de abril de Luan era controlada por Lincoln en un día de sexo retorcido el lugar fue ampliado y convertido en un moderno laboratorio al cual solamente tenía acceso la propia Lisa, finalmente el último lugar con cierta relevancia en la casa era el jardín donde Liena cuidaba de sus plantas, lo único que no cambió con los años en la casa fue el hecho de que solo disponía de un baño que todos sus habitantes debían compartir

Las zonas seguras de las chicas eran claramente los lugares donde se sentían más cómodas durante alguna crisis siendo respectivamente, su cuarto para Loan, Liby Lupa y Leia, el jardín para Liena, el estudio de música para Lyra, el cuarto para Liby, el gimnasio para Lacy y Lizy y Lulu compartían su zona segura en el cuarto de su hermano mayor, en el caso de Lemy su zona de escape era el techo del pórtico donde acostumbraba a mirar el cielo mientras fumaba

En el sótano resonaban los golpes propinados por Lacy al saco de box, tanta era la furia en sus golpes que en muy pronto terminó por atravesar el saco con los golpes, frustrada la castaña terminó por descolgarlo y apalearlo del mismo modo que haría cualquiera en una pelea callejera pero eso no fue suficiente al final solo se calmó luego de hacer pedazos el objeto y quedó acostada sobre su espalda sobre el ring de boxeo rodeada del relleno del saco tristemente eso no pareció aplacar su ira pues su mirada se notaba igual o más molesta que al inicio de su sesión

-Ya terminaste con tu acto de bestialidad? -se escuchó una voz al costado y cuando la castaña clara se enderezo pudo ver a Lyra con una mirada tan furiosa como la suya propia

-El burro hablando de orejas desde aquí pude notar que hiciste pedazos la batería de tu madre y los 15 juegos de baquetas que tenía -devolvió el sarcasmo a la mayor que solo pudo fruncir el ceño pero no negó lo dicho por su hermana deportista

-¿En verdad no sabías que perderías? -preguntó la mayor entrando al ring mientras ayudaba a pararse a Lacy

-No, el jamás movió nunca un musculo y solo se dejaba golpear así que la verdad nunca tuvimos lo que se puede decir un combate real, solo asumí que era porque sabía que sería como siempre -soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Si me hubieran preguntado mi opinión nada de eso habría pasado -se escuchó una tercera voz en el sótano y cuando las castañas voltearon encontraron a Lulu quien a diferencia de las mayores no parecía contrariada ni preocupada sino más bien molesta por la situación causada por sus mayores

Las hijas de Lynn y Luna no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño pues se había hecho claro que a diferencia de las mayores, ni la pequeña Lulu ni Lizy sentían ningún tipo de repudio o despresio por esas zorras albinas

-¿Y por qué habríamos de confiar en tí pequeña traidora? -escupió Lacy

-Elemental mi unidad fraterna amante de las actividades físicas, yo tampoco quería que nuestra unidad fraterna masculina nos fuera arrebatada por nadie, que no me sintiera amenazada por nuestras recientes adiciones al árbol genealógico no significaba que encontrara ningún placer en ver cómo estas se llevaban a Lemy fuera de este manicomio que llamamos hogar -soltó como si fuera obvio la más pequeña de las hermanas Loud -que no forme parte de su extraño arreglo de que el es de todas y de ninguna a la vez no implica que no sintiera ese mismo tipo de atracción por nuestro hermano al igual que todas ustedes -

-Espera ¿qué? - dijo Lyra

-En serio pensaban que ese extraño arreglo que tienen junto a las demás salvo Lizy y yo era un verdadero secreto, no se engañen aquí nadie tiene verdaderos secretos y el hecho de que hayan acordado no competir entre ustedes por los afectos de Lemy no es una excepción, lo que aun no termino de deducir es porque decidieron optar por el que ninguna pudiera acercarse a él en ese sentido en lugar de compartirlo del mismo modo que lo hacen nuestras madres y padre -

Lyra y Lacy no podían creer que la mocosa por muy genéticamente mejorada que estuviera no viera algo tan obvio para ellas, era bastante obvio que era por causa de sus padres el que no quisieran compartir, ambas habían crecido viendo las constantes peleas que se generaban a causa de la búsqueda por la atención de Lincoln que se generaban en la casa el cómo algo tan simple como ser quien la persona que se sentara a su lado durante el almuerzo se volvía una batalla campal rápidamente, habían crecido entre peleas y aunque casi sin darse cuenta se vieron arrastradas a ellas con los años no estaban dispuestas a terminar así, envueltas en una tóxica relación donde el único beneficiado fuera el hombre mientras ellas se sacaban los ojos solo para recibir un poco de atención fuera de la cama

Quizá por eso fue que todas terminaron siendo seducidas por su padre pues aunque no negaban el deseo que sentían por él y el amor que le tenían estaba claro que entre ellos solo existía el sexo, no era una conexión espiritual como la que soñaban tener algún día especialmente con su hermano pero tuvieron que aguantarse el deseo por él al ver que no eran las únicas que tenían ese sueño de romance, no eran capaces de compartir pero tampoco querían saber cuál sería la elección de Lemy en caso de darse el momento, no tenían esa confianza de ser elegidas y no estaban dispuestas a ver como el chico les cumplia sus sueños a ninguna otra, la verdad era una situación deprimente por decir lo menos

-Bien como no me daran sus razones solo las dejare pensar esto, ¿ustedes creen que Lemy es igual a nuestra unidad paterna y nos trataría del mismo modo que él trata a nuestras tías y madres? -fueron las últimas palabras dichas por la más pequeña de sus hermanas antes de que esta saliera y dejara al par de castañas enloqueciendo por responderse esa pregunta

Lemy no sabía si sentirse afortunado o aterrado de su suerte, luego de prácticamente ser arrastrado a la residencia Santiago fue recibido con un baño caliente preparado así que ni corto ni perezoso ingresó al baño de la casa empezando a disfrutar de algo totalmente imposible en la casa Loud, una baño largo y relajante en un jacuzzi

No contaba con que minutos después y a mitad uno de los momentos más relajantes que había podido disfrutar desde que se acuerda la puerta del baño se abrió sigilosamente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la imagen semidesnuda de las gemelas quienes vestidas solo con diminutos bikinis le sonreían maliciosamente

-¿Ehh ya tengo que salir? -fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía que su amigo se endurecía poco a poco

-No te preocupes estamos aquí para que te relajes -dijo Liberty sedosamente mientras junto a Linka se acercaban al chico que cada vez se sentía más y más ansioso por su cercanía -no tienes que estar tenso guapo -le susurró al oído mientras se acomodaba detrás del castaño sentándose en la orilla de la tina mientras empezaba a masajear sus hombros y segundos después empezar a lavar su cabello con suavidad y cariño

-Relájate Lemy, aquí solo somos nosotros no tienes que apresurarte solo tomate tu tiempo para disfrutar de esto- habló Linka suavemente también y al igual que su gemela se acercó al castaño esta vez tomando una esponja y luego de enjabonarla empezó a pasarla tiernamente por los brazos, hombros y torso del castaño bajando sus manos con lentitud casi estresante en opinión del chico

Eso se sentía genial, no podía recordar la última vez que había sido mimado por nadie en su casa y quizá era porque la última vez fue cuando aún era un mocoso que mojaba la cama y su hermana Lyra no había empezado a acostarse con su padre, prefirió dejar de lado todos los pensamientos respecto a los Loud y mejor concentrarse en las Santiago y como los dedos de Liberty masajeaban su sucia cabellera y el cómo Linka iba llegando a su miembro que ya se encontraba completamente erecto gracias a la sensualidad implícita en cada movimiento hecho por las albinas

-Mmm parece que si te relajaste -bromeó la gemela menor cuando llegó al miembro del castaño que se levantaba imponente, de manera inconsciente el chico intentó taparse pero fue abruptamente detenido por un beso por parte de Liberty - no te preocupes deja que tus hermanas mayores cuiden de tí -rió Linka antes de empezar a pasar sus jabonosas manos por el miembro del castaño, para mayor comodidad ingreso a la tina y se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas del chico y sin dejar de acariciarlo, arriba y abajo de manera suave y pausada pero sin detenerse mientras tanto Liberty había dejado de lado su labor de lavar el cabello de Lemy e ingresó también al jacuzzi tratando de no cortar la sesión de besos sensuales que tenía con el chico, enredó sus dedos en el cabello largo del chico y dejó que este acariciara su figura pobremente cubierta por el bañador

Lemy se sentía en la gloria por un lado tenía una chica que le permitía besarla a gusto y acariciarla por donde quisiese y por otro tenía a su gemela acariciando casi con devoción su polla se hubiera corrido hace mucho pero no quería arruinar el momento de idilio que lo rodeaba, en cierto momento Linka y Liberty se apartaron de él y frente a sus ojos dejaron correr el agua del baño para enjuagarlo a la vez que se deshacían de la parte superior de sus bañadores dejando ver que los genes latinos de su madre tenían un excelente efecto, estuvo apunto de correrse solo por la imagen de las albinas casi acechando su miembro y cuales tigresas se acercaron a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, en esos momentos no pudo evitar agradecer a su viejo por sus genes del miembro grande porque así ambas chicas tenían su porción y lo abarcaron casi en su totalidad al momento en que empezaron a frotar sus pechos por este dejando solo la punta que era lamida por ambas y de vez en cuando podía apreciar uno que otro excitante beso entre las albinas

Parecía un momento que no acabaría nunca pero para bien o para mal las chicas hicieron un excelente trabajo porque fue cuestión de minutos hasta que terminó por correrse en los rostros de las chicas que en la bruma de la excitación empezaron a lamerse su semilla la una a la otra logrando que su miembro se erectara nuevamente

-Lamento tener que interrumpirlos pero si la comida no se come caliente la abuelita Rosa vendrá de la tierra de los muertos a por mí -se escuchó la voz de Ronnie Anne en la entrada del baño, los tres se sorprendieron al grado de que las gemelas resbalaron en el agua y el mismo perdiera su reciente erección -jajajaja vengan después podrán perder la virginidad con su hermano niñas - rió haciendo que las gemelas chillaran al ver su secreto revelado

-Us-ustedes son vírgenes? -no pudo evitar preguntarlo porque después de semejante espectáculo y considerando el hecho de que no habían crecido en una casa como la suya era imposible imaginar ese hecho

-Pues si, ¿te molesta? -preguntó Liberty avergonzada mientras junto a Linka empezaban a sentir vergüenza y decidieron cubrir su desnudez con toallas

El chico solo pudo negar con la cabeza y entre sus piernas se notó con su monumental erección que no estaba para nada molesto con eso, ambas chicas al notarlo solo pudieron reír un poco

-Aunque nos encantaría ayudarte con eso, tenemos que ir a comer o seremos nosotros los enviados a la tierra de los muertos-rió Linka

-Pero por Ronnie Anne, creenos cuando te decimos que no es bonito cuando se enfada -soltó por último Liberty antes de salir junto a Linka del baño

Bueno fue bonito mientras duró pudo recibir una mamada por parte un par de las gemelas más calientes que había visto (porque no negaría que Lana y Lola aun se llevaban el primer lugar) así que no se quejaría e iría a comer, a fin de cuentas la noche aun era muy joven

N/F: bien ahora si en serio en honor a la diversión les haré la pregunta que planteé al principio ¿qué parte del capitulo llevaba meses planeándolo?

-El reporte de las gemelas a Ronnie Anne

-El punto de vista de las chicas Loud

-El intento de lime de la autora

Dejen su elección en los comentarios y asi sabre si de algo sirvió pensar una cosa por meses en lugar de solo dejar las ideas fluir

Besos


	9. Noche fuera parte 2

N/A: Bien parece ser que mis meses de trabajo no fueron del todo productivos así que supongo que no volveré a pasarme meses pensando en algo que no se me ocurre como escribir o donde agregar, con respecto a los vacíos argumentales los iré llenando de a poco y si no resulta editare algún día que no será hoy, por ahora llenare uno de ellos ojalá no se sienta muy forzado

-Bien Lemy espero te gustara la comida es la receta de la abuela Casagrande –rió Ronnie Ann luego de la cena que parecía ser suficiente para alimentarlo a él, a ellas y a toda la familia Loud que había quedado en casa nunca se explicaría cómo pudieron comerse todo, seguramente por el delicioso sabor levemente picante o el hecho de que fue alimentado por parte de las gemelas, en fin ya alimentado y totalmente relajado Lemy solo podía pensar en una cosa

-¿Qué pretenden? –soltó directamente el chico mirando con perezosa seriedad a las mujeres de la casa

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya me escucharon, ustedes son un trío de mujeres calientes y yo bueno un perdedor así que o me han acosado toda mi vida y han acumulado deseo por mí desde mi nacimiento o me están utilizando como parte de algún plan de venganza contra mi viejo así que respondan, ¿qué pretende? –soltó ya enderezandose en su asiento mirando principalmente a la madre del hogar que solo soltó un suspiro y con una mirada hizo que sus hijas salieran del comedor con dirección desconocida luego se sentó frente al chico en la mesa

-En primer lugar Lemy no eres un perdedor y no me interrumpas –dijo antes de que el castaño pudiera refutar lo que dijo – si te soy sincera la respuesta sería sí a ambas cosas y a la vez a ninguna, como escuchaste antes de las chicas tenemos contacto con tu tía Lily así que de esa manera nos enteramos de tu existencia y de cierta manera te conocemos desde tu nacimiento, y solo puedo hablar por mi misma pero no me eres indiferente –dijo soltando eso último con un toque de picardía que solo le permitió al castaño tragar – en cuanto a lo del plan de venganza, pues solo digamos que tengo cuentas pendientes con los adultos de tu familia pero eso no te incumbe ni a ti ni a tus hermanas, si hubiera querido venganza habría podido arruinar a tu familia hace años, mucho antes de que siquiera fueras concebido –dijo con seriedad para luego soltar una sonrisa burlona – aunque no negaré que es un placer imaginar las caras que pondrán se enteren de que estás aquí –

Lemy no sabía qué pensar, la verdad quería creer que le había gustado a esas mujeres calientes solo por ser el, pero al escuchar del rencor que le guardaba la madre de familia a los adultos de su casa solo pudo pensar en que era mentira, que todo era algún retorcido plan de venganza contra su familia y que mejor que usar a un perdedor como él para eso

-Entonces todo es por el, siempre todo es en torno a Lincoln maldito Loud –soltó con sorna el chico

-No te pongas así Lemy te aseguro que él jamás fue tan grandioso como busca aparentar

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que cuando Lincoln Loud tenía tu edad no era mucho más alto ni más fuerte que tu y te aseguro que no tenía esa sonrisita que tanto le gusta presumir en las narices de todo a lo que le cuelgue un pene entre las piernas, su mayor encanto estaba en ser un "buen chico" y eso del "hombre del plan" –dijo la mujer remedando al Lincoln de su infancia poniendo su voz más grave como si esta no hubiera sido tan aguda como la de cualquier niña

-Y entonces por qué ahora es…

-¿Un maldito presumido con un claro cuadro de satiriasis que no planea ser tratado? – lo interrumpio

-Sati… ¿qué cosa? –

-Es lo mismo que la ninfomanía pero para los hombres, en fin si tuviera que decidir la raíz de sus problemas creo que tengo parte de la culpa en eso – suspiro algo molesta

-Eh me puede explicar mejor eso- pidió el chico confundido por la vaga explicación de la mujer

–Esto será algo largo y de paso te explicare bien de mi rencor contra los adultos de tu casa- respondió acomodándose y empezando a relatar

-El muy Lame-O perdió la virginidad a la precoz edad de doce años y pareciera que tomó confianza del aire también es muy posible que los experimentos a los que tu tía Lisa lo expuso durante la pubertad ayudaran a que de un día para otro se pusiera como meta personal el seducir a sus hermanas, en aquella época éramos novios y con sus "poderes de persuasión" me convenció de que lo ayudara en ese juego perverso, solo puedo decir como excusa que como adolescentes con las hormonas a mil por hora para nosotros era casi un pasatiempo idear cómo convencerlas de aceptar unirse a ese juego retorcido que habíamos comenzado, empezamos de la mayor a la menor y como pudiste ver los resultados salieron mejor de lo que esperábamos cuando Lori quedó embarazada prácticamente estaba anunciado que todas se volverían amantes de Lincoln tarde o temprano, es por eso que digo que soy en parte culpable porque no lo detuve cuando aún no había niños cuyas vidas pudieran ser arruinadas por culpa de algún defecto que trajera la endogamia e incluso lo ayude a crear esa dinámica enfermiza con la que vives hoy en día -soltó culpable - con respecto a mi odio, más que contra tu padre es contra sus hermanas, verás para cuando Lynn y Lucy quedaron embarazadas a la vez, las únicas que no habían tenido sexo con él habían sido Lisa y Lily que por aquel entonces tenían once y ocho años respectivamente aunque la verdad Lisa lo único que no había recibido era la penetración porque era tan parte del harem como lo éramos las demás, todas excepto por Lily tenían sentimientos románticos por su hermano, no puedo decir si él sentía amor por alguna de nosotras porque con los años se volvió raro que mostrara afecto por alguna fuera de la habitación, por razones obvias yo era la única que tenía el privilegio de poder anunciar nuestra relación en público y ellas empezaron a odiarme por eso, todo explotó cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo, sabía que no les gustaría la idea de que Lincoln tuviera hijos legítimos y mucho menos que se casara conmigo porque habría la puerta a que un día decidiera convertirse en el padre de familia perfecto y se fuera de la casa junto a su esposa e hijos, yo estaba clara en que eso no pasaría al menos hasta que el cumpliera con su meta y luego solo el tiempo diría pero ellas no me escucharon y en cambio se confabularon para sacarme de la ecuación

-Como eso, acaso te echaron de la casa o algo así?

-Ojalá hubiera sido tan simple, todas excepto por Lily me encerraron por días en el búnker de Lisa e intentaron que perdiera a mis bebés, lo lograron con uno, por suerte las gemelas se salvaron porque no sabían era uno de esos raros caso de superfetación donde tienes dos embarazos de distintas semanas a la vez, el que hicieron que abortara iba a ser mi primogénito pero bueno no pudo ser, estuve a punto de morir por estar encerrada ahí-

-Y cómo escapaste?

-Por suerte aún quedaba una hermana Loud libre del encanto de Lincoln, tu tía Lily me sacó de ahí y me ayudó a escapar, por eso es que nunca perdí el contacto con ella y fue la que le dijo a Lincoln donde estaba, seguramente él pensó que lo había abandonado y me sacó de su mente para enfocarse en su meta, lastima que nunca lo logrará porque no creo que Lily forme parte de esa locura nunca

-Un momento entonces quieres decir que mi tía Lily…

-Ella misma vio lo que los celos causaron en sus hermanas cuando me expulsaron del harem obviamente no quería estar ni en mis zapatos ni en los de ellas asi que decidio vivir una vida más o menos normal de acuerdo a los parámetros de la moral –respondió pero luego sonrio picaramente y se acercó de manera gatuna al castaño – al menos hasta que me enteré que su talón de aquiles creció lo suficiente –rió haciendo sonrojar más al castaño -quien iba a decir que a la pequeña Lily le gustaran más jóvenes y adorables -se burló mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lemy de manera burlona

El chico estaba sorprendido por la información recibida acabada de enterarse que su madre y sus tías habían estado muy cerca de convertirse en asesinas y que habían causado un aborto, con eso solo pudo llegar a una conclusión

-Su venganza no es con mi papá, es con mi madre y mis tías - soltó luego de poder apartarse de las burlas de la mujer, ella sólo recuperó su rostro serio y asintió suavemente

-No pienses que eres un reemplazo del hijo que ellas me robaron, la verdad es que con los años tuve que aprender a superarlo pero no puedo aceptar que sus vidas se hayan torcido al grado actual, que Lincoln sedujera a sus hijas para reemplazar la ausencia de Lily en su harem, que tu madre y tus tías usen a sus hijas como medios para llegar a un esposo-hermano que claramente está más interesado en el sexo que en ellas realmente y definitivamente no puedo aceptar que hayas quedado reducido a un ente en tu propia casa, ni tu ni tus hermanas son culpables de nuestros errores así que no deberían pagar por ellos ni vivir con complejos debido a su situación y me voy a encargar de generar esos cambios no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a todos ellos con tal de garantizar que tu y tus hermanas estén bien -dijo con seriedad para luego pararse de su asiento y rápidamente cambiar de expresión a una llena de coquetería - además no es ninguna molestia tratarte como te mereces -susurró sensualmente en el oído del chico

Su cerebro estaba en corto circuito había pasado de estar alerta, a molesto luego sorprendido, decepcionado y ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como las morenas manos de la mujer junto a él bajaban hasta su bragueta y liberaba su excitado miembro de su prisión para pasar a masajearlo

Ronnie Anne sonrió maliciosa y sin para de masajear el miembro del chico con una de sus manos con la otra pasó a bajar el cierre de su sudadera morada mostrando que bajo esta no tenía nada así que Lemy tuvo una vista perfecta de los enormes pechos de la mujer directamente en su rostro

-Si quieres puedes lamerlos –propuso la mujer acercando uno de sus pechos a la boca del chico que sin hacerse del rogar procedio a mamar el pezón moreno casi como un bebé buscando leche eso hizo que la sonrisa gatuna de la mujer solo aumentara

Así continuaron un par de minutos con Lemy sentado en la silla del comedor mientras Ronnie Anne lo masturba el lamia y chupaba sus pecho endurecidos, cuando su miembro empezó a palpitar fue que Ronnie alejó sus senos de la boca del chico y procedió a agacharse para envolver su miembro casi por completo con ellos a la vez que lamía la punta que sobresalia de estos, no pudo aguantarse más y empujó la boca de la mujer contra su miembro haciendo que ésta recibiera por completo su descarga la cual tragó por completo, cuando dejó de correrse pudo ver la sonrisa de Ronnie Anne y como abría la boca mostrando un poco de su semen para luego tragarlo como si de crema se tratara sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Lemy se sonrojo y su miembro se levantó de nueva cuenta haciendo que Ronnie Anne sonriera pero simplemente se levantara

-Aunque me encantaría ayudarte ahora mismo no quiero que mi mesa nueva se ensucie, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación? -ofreció algo burlona mientras empezaba a caminar contoneando sus exuberantes caderas segura de que el chico en este momento la seguiría hasta el infierno si quisiera

Dicho y hecho el chico la siguió hipnotizado por la mujer ya dejando muy detrás de sus pensamientos la confesión que escucho y solo pudiendo procesar que una sexy MILF latina se le estaba insinuando

Continuara

N/F: se que es poco pero la verdad me pareció que puse demasiado en muy pocas palabras quizá para el otro


	10. Extasis

Dejare esto por aquí y me retirare lentamente

* * *

Todos los con la edad suficiente o interes en las cosas antiguas recordaran a la mamá de stifler, para los que no es la maldita madre buenorra que popularizo el termino MILF en la sociedad, pero si tuviera que decir esa perra no es nada en comparación con la imagen que tiene enfrente, la doctora Ronalda Anne Santiago vestida con una sensual lencería blanca con medias incluidas, su bata medica y un coqueto estetoscopio colgando en su cuello eran la imagen que tenía frente a el y no podía lamentar más el hecho de no tener una camara para inmortalizar la que sería a partir de ahora la imagen en la que pensaría cuando fuera al medico

-Jejeje parece que mi paciente esta listo para ser atendido- dijo burlesca mirando no precisamente con dirección a los ojos del chico

Con sensualidad se acerco al chico que se sentaba en su cama y muy entregada a su papel de profesional medico procedio a atenderlo desvistiandolo lentamente, Lemy se dejo hacer incapaz de mover un musculo además de los ojos que seguían incanzables el aparato colgando sobre los senos de la mujer que rebotaba con cada movimiento que hacía, primero se vio despojado de su chaqueta sin mangas y camiseta mientras a su vez recibía suaves masajes por parte de Ronnie en su levemente marcado pecho, se sentía relajado como si esas senciones siempre le hubiera pertencido estaba llegando a dormitar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y nuevamente alerta dirigío su mirada al humbral de la puerta y su casi dormida polla volvió a erguirse orgullosa al ver a las gemelas luciendo uno sensuales modelitos de enfermeras, Linka con un vestido tan corto que apenas llegaba a cubrir su trasero y lo sufientemente ajustado como para que notara que no traía ropa interior además que con un escote que apenas llegaba a cubrir sus erectos pesones, su cabello estaba solo adornado por la tipica cofia de enfermera, por otro lado Libery amarro su cabello en dos coquetas coletas y sobre su cabeza tambien tenía puesta la cofia que complementaban su atuando de enfermera que era más bien una camisa amarrada al frente y una falda igual de corta que la de su gemela solo que con vuelos en ella, su atuendo lucía perfecta su plano abdomen, ambas hermanas al igual que su madre tenían colgados del cuello estetoscopios y usaban largas medias blancas

-Que bueno que llegaron enfermeras estuve a punto de perder a mi paciente- habló Ronnie despertandolo de su ensoñación aun metida en su papel de respetable profesional medico

-A sus servicios doctora –dijeron las gemelas a la vez y por extraño que paresca al acercarse no atacaron su zona baja como pensaba Lemy que harían sino que fueron a sus manos semicubiertas por sus tipicos guantes de rockero sin dedos y luego de quitarlos cada una procedio a meter en su boca sus dedos y lentamente lamerlos hasta dejarlos completamente empapados

-Gracias por su asistencia enfermeras ahora continuemos- volvio a hablar la madre del hogar esta vez haciendo uso de su aparto el cual fue puesto sobre su piel, al sentir el frio metal contra el Lemy no pudo evitar estremecerse por las senciones mezcladas de ser lamido por las calidas bocas de las gemelas, acariciado por las sensuales manos de su madre y ahora rozado por aquel aparto medico que se deslizaba suavemente por su piel hasta la zona de su corazón donde aparentemente su pulso fue realmente tomado- esto no esta bien los latidos no son lo suficientemente rapidos debemos proceder a tratar al paciente- dijo aun metida en su papel profesional y haciando caso a sus palabras las gemelas dejaron brevemente su tarea de pasar sus lengua por los dedos y palmas del chico para en perfecta sincronía dejar al descubierto sus pechos Linka abriendo la parte inferior de su traje y Liberty habriendo el nudo de su blusa- Mmmm el pulso aumenta pero aun no es suficiente –anuncio la doctora para luego proceder a liberar sus propios senos de su prisión de encaje blanco –creo que esta mejorando –sonrio con malicia para empezar a mover nuevamente su aparato por la calida piel del chico

Las gemelas no se quedaron atrás y dejando libres las manos del chico para que acariciara sus senos y traseros a su antojo empezaron a besar el cuello del chico dejando marcas a su pasoLemy al ver sus manos perfectamente humedecidas decidio devolver el favor y bajo las manos con dirección a las humedas entradas de las chicas para descubrir que ninguna traía ropa interior lo cual solo lo exitó más de lo que ya estaba asi que procedio a masturbar a las chicas acariando co suavidad sus labios y poniendo especial atención en sus clitoris haciando que el par de albinas chillara del placer de vez en cuando y sin poder evitarlo compartían uno que otro sensual besuqueo con el castaño y entre ellas mismas también

Ronnie al ver a sus hijas caer en la bruma del placer solo pudo sonreír con un poco de orgullo y mucho morbo de ver la primera experiencia sexual de sus hijas en primera fila, pero no dejo de lado su "profecionalismo" por lo cual siguio bajando por la figura del chico ayudada por su estetoscopio llego su zona baja y casi sin que el chico lo notara terminó de desvestirlo liberando su enorme erección en toda su gloria y majestad

Se relamio los labios y apenas rosando la punta con la yema de uno de sus dedos puso en contato su aparato medico con la erección del chico que de la sorpresa corto un sus movimientos y el beso que compatía con las gemelas para mirarla con incredulidad, sonrió maliciosa para sin decir nada continuar pasando el frio metal por la sensible carne del chico que se estremeció más que nunca, la mujer siguio prestando atención a su miembro palpitante hasta que notó estaba a punto de venirse y retiro tanto sus manos como su estatoscopio del pene de chico haciendo que soltara un suspiro de insatisfacción que fue rapidamente acallado por los labios del par de albinas que ahora se encontraban practicamente cabalgando contra los más que humedecidos dedos del castaño

-Parece que tendremos que pasar a un procedimiento más serio- aun en su papel profesional la doctora Santiago se libero de la su diminuta ropa interior quedando finalmente solo cubierta por su bata medica abierta y unas sensuales medias con liguero, Lemy no tuvo tiempo a recuperarse de esa imagen pues la mujer comenzó a frotar su intimidad entre los pliegues de sus humedecidos labios vaginales dejandolo completamente lubricado para lo siguiente, finalmente cuando el pobre chico estaba babeando por las sensaciones decidió tener compación de él y por fin introdujo su miembro en su interior

Aunque Ronnie Anne hubiera preferido entrar de golpe demostrando su control de la situación la verdad es que le fue imposible por lo cual solo pudo permitirse caer lentamente sobre ese miembro momentos en los cuales no podía evitar recordar que a pesar de su acto de seducción llevaba tanto tiempo fuera del juego como vida tenían sus hijas, se rio para sus adentros hasta que finalmente con un último suspiro termino de autopenetrarse

 _Ohh mierda había olvidado lo bien que se sentía follar_ -ese fue el unico pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Ronnie Anne mientras empezo a soltar gemidos extaciados a la vez que cabalgaba al chico y no crean que Lemy se dejo hacer nada más, luego de superar el estupor inicial de su primera orgía empezó a participar activamente penetrando con sus dedos al par de gemelas que entre compartir sensuales besos con el y entre ellas que solo lo hacía ponerse más duro y por otro lado empezó a mover su cadera a la par de la morena para aumentar el placer de las embestidas

Llegados cierto punto las gemelas fueron las primeras en culminar sus gemidos con un fuerte grito que marcó su orgasmo para quedar practicamente desmayadas en la enorme cama quuen side de la habitación, viendo sus manos libres Lemy pudo por fin enderezarse y haciendo caer a la mujer sobre su espalda solo para reaccionar cuando se vio nuevamente invadida por el miembro del castaño que la penetraba a mayor velocidad que antes, sus gemidos aumentaron para cuando estaban por llegar al climax Lemy quizo apartarse, la paternidad a los 13 era demasiado Lincoln para el pero Ronnie Ann lo dejó pues enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

-Dejalo salir ah ah no piences en nada ah más –logró articular antes de dejarse ir por el placer compatiendo un beso con el chico a la vez que Lemy dio un último gruñido de satisfacción dejando una enorme carga de su semen directamente en el vientre de la mujer

Ahora si quedo agotado, apenas tuvo fuerzas para salir del interior de la mujer desde el cual se derramaron grandes cantidades de su escencia, la erotica imagen no hizo más que exitarlo haciendo reír a Ronnie Anne

-Sabes Lemy me encantaría una segunda ronda pero ya no soy tan joven, además creo que hay un par que no puede esperar más por su turno –dijo mientras se paraba con dirección al baño dejando solo al pobre chico a merced de las exitadas gemelas albinas que no dudaron en arrojarse sobre su presa

Linka y Liberty sonrieron con malicia al verse por fin a solas con su hermanito y en vista que su miembro estaba nuevamente endurecido no dudaron en tomarlo a la vez, cuando eso sucedió no solo causo que el chico se estremeciera sino que al compartir una mirada se podía ver que casi salían chispas de los ojos del par de albinas

-Ehhh hermanita creo que es mi turno –dijo Liberty con voz tan azucarada que causaría caries mientras apretaba un poco su agarre

-¿Y por qué motivo sería tu turno hermana mayor? –preguntó del mismo modo Linka haciendo lo mismo que Liberty, no es que a Lemy le molestaran sus atenciones ni la idea que se pelearan por él, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo en el proceso

-Chicas podemos llegar a una solución pacifica? –preguntó casi asustado el chico… no que mierda estaba hasta casi orinandose del terror que le producía la idea de ser castrado por accidente

-¿Y que sugieres hermanito? –preguntaron a la vez las gemelas volviendo a sonrierle

-Ehh una moneda quiza –dijo sin hayar mejores ideas, las gemelas compartieron otra mirada de desafio entre ellas pero acataron la sugerencia del chico y de los pantalones que previamente le quitaron a Lemy obtuvieron una moneda, Linka sería cara y Liberty cruz _–wow eso fue más fácil de lo que pense_ –pensó aliviado el moreno al ver como luego de tirar la moneda era Liberty quien celebraba a la vez que Linka hacía un puchero que se le hizo adorable al castaño

-Tus ojos en mí guapo, tendremos la misma cara pero quiero que mi primera vez me miren-dijo Liberty atrayendo la mirada de Lemy hacia si, el chico noto que pese a la coquetería que demostraban las albinas se encontraban nerviosas de lo que sucedería a continuación, eso lo enternecio y exitó de sobremanera por lo cual dejando de lado su inmovilidad anterior decidio tomar la iniciativa desde el principio, agarro el rostro de la gemela mayor y procedio a besarla con profundidad compartiendo durante varios minutos un beso fránces, durante esos momentos el castaño aprovecho para acariciar el cuerpo adolescente de hermana… que raro sonaba eso ayer mismo estaba quejandose de que todas sus hermanas estaba obsecionadas con su papi y ahora estaba aquí con un trio de hermosas mujeres que le dirigían su atención solo a él

Continuo acariciando la figura de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos en crecimiento los cuales acarició con suavidad y casi con adoración bajo a ellos lamiendolos suavemente y llegando a mordisquear los pezones haciendo que la chica suelte suspiros de satisfacción, sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a entreda más que humedecida, Lemy sonró al recordar que fue el mismo quien la había dejado en tal estado, volviendo a besar los labios de Liberty introdujo nuevamente sus dedos al interior de su vagina haciendo que la chica se estremesca, se separan cuando se estaban quedando sin oxigeno quedando unidos solo por un delgado hilo de saliva, sacó sus dedos del interior de la chica y sonrío travieso al ver la humedad que recorría sus dedos haciendo que Liberty se sintiera timida de nueva cuenta

Decidió recostar a la chica y alinio su miembro en su entrada, decidió ingresar lentamente dejando que su pareja se acostumbrara a la intromisión, entró poco a poco y en el proceso vio como la chica se estremecía de dolor, finalmente pudo ingresar en su totalidad y disfrutó de la sensación de su interior, era la entrada más estrecha en la que había estado y no es que el tuviera la vida sexual más activa pero era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de una edad cercana a la suya

Dejo pasar unos minutos mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica y repartía tiernos besos en sus labios, rostro y cuello, lo que sea para aliviar más pronto su dolor y poder empezar con el placer para ambos, cuando la tensión del cuerpo de Liberty empezó a desaparecer decidio comenzar a moverse, le costaba mucho mantenerse concentrado para no hacerle daño pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, los gemidos de la chica llenaban la habitación sonando como la más dulce musica en los oidos de Lemy que decidió empezar a aumentar la velocidad conforme los gemidos aumentaban

Estaba totalemente absorto a su tarea que no vio venir la sensación de humedad en su cuello producto de la lengua de Linka, volteó a mirar solo para verse atrapado por la boca de Linka que guío su mano a su humedecida entra mientras lo agarraba del cuello para que no se separara del beso, no dejo de embestir a Liberty a quien atendía con su otra mano acariciando su figura detendiendo especialmente a pellizcar sus endurecidos pezones, nuevamente logro que Linka alcanzara su orgasmo más rapidamente con ayuda de sus manos por lo cual la chica quedo nuevamente laxa en la cama

Con su gemela nuevamente fuera de juego Liberty decidió volver a acaparar la atención de su amante haciendo que quedara sentado mientras aun estaba penetrandola, pudiendo llegar más en su interior sus gemidos aumentaron aun más a la vez que saltaba sobre el miembro del chico hasta que finalmente ambos se estremecieron y sintió su vientre llenarse del calido esperma de su hermano, con la ultima gota expulsada se paro no sin antes compartir un último beso con el chico

Antes de siquiera poder detenerse a admirar como su semilla se espercía por la cama y piernas de Liberty, Lemy sintió que alguien lamía casi con adoración su anteriormente relajado miembro, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Linka cuyos ojos practicamente rogaban por su atención

-Ya me toca por favor –practicamente rogó la albina menor aun estremeciendose por el reciente orgasmo y cual gato mimado se arrimo contra el castaño que sin dejarse descansar complació a la chica y sentado miendola directamente a los ojos ingreso en su interior mientras que ensegucida por la sensaciones lo único que lograba hacer la chica era gemir cegada del placer, procuro se igual de cuidadoso al entrar que con su gemela pero parecía ser que Linka se encontraba en un estado de sensibilidad tal que no pareció afectarle realmente el dolor de su primera vez pues ni bien Lemy se encontró totalmente dentro de ella no se tomó ningun momento para empezar a moverse con tal de sentir la fricción del miembro de su hermano, diferente de su casi timida hermana y su sensual madre, Linka tenía un actuar casi infantil al acaparar totalmente al chico pues dirigio sus manos exactamente a los lugares donde quería y su propio interior parecía no querer dejarlo ir al apretarse con cada movimiento que relizaban

No duro mucho tiempo y entre los chillidos de Linka terminó por derrarmar su semilla en el interior de la albina menor que por tercera vez se dejo caer, esta vez sobre el propio Lemy, por fin penso que podría descanzar pero Ronnie Anne volvió a aparecer en el cuarto esta vez como llegó al mundo y esa fue la alarma de Lemy para pensar: _"hay hombre esta será una noche larga"_

La mañana siguien Lemy hubiera despertado y creería que tod lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño de no ser porque se encontraba comamente acurrucado sobre una desnuda Ronnie Anne mientras Linka y Liberty sujetaban cada una uno de sus brazos y los usaban como almohada, hubiera disfrutado de sus caras placidas de satisfacción un rato más de no ser porque la casa empezó a estremecerse debedi a golpes en la entrada que alertaron tanto a la madre como a las hijas

-Bien muchacho parece que vinieron por ti, chicas ayudenlo a vestirse mientras resivo a nuestras invitadas –dijo Ronnie Anne en un tono por un lado sujestivo y que por otro no dejaba a dudas que no estaba para nada sorprendida por el metido por el cual fue despertada, el par de albinas rio y empujaron a Lemy camino al baño con intenciones de alistarse para el día

Ronnie Anne se puso nada más que la misma tanga que apenas la cubria anoche y una bata de levantarse color morado que amarrada dejaba a plena vista gran parte de sus voluptuosos senos y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas casi llegando a su trasero, calzando un par de pantuflas de conejito se dirigío a la entrada donde la esperaba una imagen muy similar a la del día anterior cuando quizó salir a hacer sus ejercicios, las hermanas Loud con caras de pocos amigos solo que esta vez resultó más divetido pues era claro que no se habían dado el tiempo ni para cepillarse el cabello, incluso la propia Lola

-Señoritas Loud que sorpresa tan agradable verlas visitar mi propiedad a penas llega el alba, en que soy buena para ustedes? –preguntó con el tono más cinico que era capaz de dar a la vez que se pavoneaba al interior de la casa dejando ver su deselineada imagen

-No andemos con juegos ¿dónde tienes a mi bebé? –exclamó Luna con claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre la morena

-¿Bebé?, en esta casa no tengo bebes, solo mis chicas que tienen casi catorce años y nuestro invitado pero el esta lejos de ser un niño- dijo de manera sujestiva provocando más aun a la mujer morena que de no ser por la intervención de Luan seguramente ya la estaría golpeando

-Acabas de anunciar que has abusado de un menor dada tu inteligencia promedio asumo que sabes las implicaciones legales de eso- dijo Lisa en clara amenaza contra la dueña de casa que solo sonrío perezosa y se dirigió a la cocina

-Perdonen que no me siente a conversar pero debo preparar al desayuno y mi estimada Lisa dada tu inteligencia superior supongo que sabes las implicaciones legales del incesto, la poligamia y claro el abuso y violación de menores no? -dijo sin que la sonrisa perezosa dejara su rostro, sin poder soportarlo Lynn se arrojo contra la morena pero fue fácilmente esquivada- vaya Lynn los años no han sido muy buenos con tu estado físico pero bueno quien te culpa -rio

-No tienes pruebas de nada- exclamó Lori con su típica actitud regañona que no la abandonó desde su juventud

-En eso te equivocas mi querida Lori, no creas que Lisa es la única hacker en el mundo y agradezco mucho la presencia de cámaras en cada rincón de su casa porque no resultó nada difícil obtener las tan llamadas pruebas, ahora les daré dos opciones, o se largan de mi casa y me dejan tener mi desayuno en paz o puedo hacer llegar esto a la policía, no será difícil que unan cabos después de tantos papi que gimen sus hijas, que por cierto están hermosas, lastima que sus madres las vendieron para mantener la atención de un hombre que no las ama, que pena -dijo poniéndose seria y mirando una a una las caras de las mujeres que invadieron su casa, al ver que nadie decía nada solo volvió a su sonrisa anterior -bueno señoritas fue un gusto su visita que lastima que no se pueda extender pero no se preocupen nos veremos muy pronto -terminó abriendo la puerta de su casa para que las hermanas Loud salieran de su casa

-Más te vale devolver a mi hijo o te acusare de secuestro -le grito Luna ya en la puerta

-Yo no lo secuestre, fueron sus queridas niñas quienes apostaron en su contra y perdieron, deberían haberle tomado más atención al chico de haberlo hecho hoy estaría buscándole una nueva escuela a mis niñas y quizá ustedes se hubieran liberado permanentemente de mí, que lastima que no haya ocurrido -fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las caras de las hermanas Loud que no pudieron evitar soltar un rosario de insultos contra las mujeres Santiago

Satisfecha de haber despachado a sus no-invitadas siguió con la preparación del desayuno hasta que por la puerta de su propia habitación aparecieron sus hijas gemelas y Lemy ya vestidos para el nuevo día y por sus expresiones se notaba que habían disfrutado del tiempo de calidad en el baño, pero por la cara de Lemy también se notaba que habían logrado escuchar claramente la conversación que tuvo Ronnie con su madre y tías

-¿Vas a exponer a mi familia?- fue lo primero que preguntó el castaño antes de sentarse en la mesa siquiera

-Come primero y luego hablaremos

-¡¿VAS ES EXPONER A MI MALDITA FAMILIA CARAJO?!, YA ESTUVO BIEN DEL ACTO DE LAS APARECIDAS QUE VIENEN A RESCATAR AL POBRE PENDEJO DE MIERDA- gritó el chico sorprendiendo a las mujeres

Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro cansado

-Ya te lo dije Lemy no vine aquí por venganza y aunque no lo creas, sí vinimos para rescatarte pero no solo a ti, sino que a tus hermanas e incluso a tu madre y tías pero antes que te explique todo lo que pienso hacer siéntate a comer con un carajo -respondió la mujer con autoridad que a Lemy no pudo evitar recordarle un poco las actitudes de sus tías Lori y Lola pero con la agresividad característica de Lynn, aunque no quisiera admitirlo es combinación lo intimidó por lo cual solo pudo limitarse a sentarse a la mesa y empezar a disfrutar del desayuno de waffles, tostadas con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja

Terminado el desayuno nuevamente se pudo ver Lemy sentado frente a Ronnie Ann en plan conversación seria solo que en esta ocasión Linka y Liberty se encontraban flanqueando a su madre

-Bien mi idea original era hablar con calma después del desayuno pero bueno las hermanas Loud arruinan mis planes desde el 2016 –se encongió de hombros ya resignada la mujer- Lemy te dire esto una última vez y espero que ya no vuelvas a dudar de mis palabras, en primer lugar no denunciare a tu familia, se muy bien que sucedería y no quiero que tus padres y tias terminen en la carcel mientras tu y tus hermanas con suerte en los servicios sociales, lo que quiero es sacarlos de esa vida a todos –dijo soltando un suspiro pesado

-¿Y comó pretenden lograrlo? –preguntó el chico intrigado, en su interior sabe que se hubiera ido hace mucho de no ser por sus pequeñas Lizy y Lulu, no permitiría que él maldito que tiene por padre y las locas madres de estas las incluyeran al harem

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Lemy –habló Linka igual de seria que su madre y gemela –no podemos obligar a nadie a salir de ahí pero podemos lograr que habran los ojos, la única manera que tenemos de atraer su atención a la realidad es contigo de nuestro lado-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Es muy simple la verdad –tomó la palabra Liberty- aunque ahora no sean tan cercanos con tus "primas" si lo eran de pequeños y las conoces lo suficiente como para saber como son en realidad, no esos calcos mal hechos de sus madres o pobres resultados de los traumas de la infancia, sino su interior y no creemos que sean tan malas como demostraron ayer –

-Pues… ¿qué tienen en mente?

-Bueno lo primero sería que te vinieras acá, etiendo que te preocupan tus hermanas pequeñas pero no sera por mucho que te separes de ellas, seguramente no tardaran en seguirte y si bien Lizy es solo una niña si Lulu se viene con ella no podrán llevarlas de regreso tan fácil- explicó el primer paso Ronnie Anne- lo siguiente es ayudar a despertar al resto de tus hermanas, el orden puede ir variando pero creo que lo mejor sería ayudar primero a Loan, la conocí cuando aun era pequeña pero te aseguro que su personalidad estaba lejos de ser ese manojo de nervios que es ahora, me gustaría ayudarla a superar esa fragilidad y mientras tiene sexo con Lincoln será muy dificil conseguirlo-

-Entonces básicamente convenseremos de venirse una a una a esta casa y luego que las adoptas, todos felices y ya tan tan –dijo algo cinico el chico haciendo que las mujeres frente a él suelten un suspiro resignado

-No tanto así sino que queremos alejarlas de Lincoln, el tiene que lidiar con sus propios demonios al igual que sus hermanas deben lidiar con los suyos pero con ustedes en la casa solo se convertiran en victimas de lo que sea que salga de esas conversaciones, tus abuelos se ofrecieron a cuidar de ustedes para que se recuperen de lo que les hizo esa casa y yo… bueno tengo que enfrentar los conflictos de esas casa junto al resto de los adultos, después de todo no soy menos culpable que la mayoría de ellos –suspiró finalmente la mujer

-Supongo que será lo mejor- suspiro con resignación el castaño pero en su mirada había una nueva determinación, ya basta de dejar a Lincoln Loud hacer lo que quiziera con sus hermanas, no pudo protegerlas de el cuando era pequeño pero ya no era un niño y con su nuevo apoyo terminaría de una vez por todas con lo que sudecía en esa maldita casa costara lo que le costara

* * *

N/F: bien seres humanos al menos hice algo para complacer ojala me perdonen un poco con eso y ya por lo menos tengo la idea de cómo continuar con la historia en la cabeza tratare de no desaparecer otros seis meses esta vez

Solo una pregunta antes de irme, Lemy quedo muy pasivo?, es encerio la verdad fue dificil mover tantos personajes y no se si alguno se quedo como muy pasivo por culpa de eso

Eso seria todo dejenme sus comentarios si les gusto mi intento de lemmon porque les digo que es literalmente el primero que publico y quiero mejorarlo en el futuro, hasta la otra mis amores enfermos (y no lo nieguen porque si no, no estarian aquí)


	11. Loan reacciona

N/A: aprovechando que la inspiración aun no me abandona veamos el primer paso que da Lemy para ayudar a sus hermanas, perdonen lo corto y ojalá este bueno

* * *

La vida no había sido fácil para Loan Loud, legalmente deshabilitada lo único que mantenía un poco su cordura él, pero ahora ya no estaba los había abandonado y era su culpa, siempre era su culpa que las personas que eran buenas con ellas se alejaran por eso empezó a acostarse con su padre en un intento desesperado porque este la amara y por ese mismo motivo cada vez que tenía oportunidad de estar con el trataba de convencerlo para compartir tiempo con su madre Lori para que esta sintiera un poco de cariño y orgullo por ella, por su hija que había conseguido darle siquiera unos minutos con el hombre llevaba más de veinte años amando

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo lo sabía, como alguien tan dulce como Lemy podría quedarse por ella que estaba sucia pero que más podía hacer que aferrarse a esa estúpida esperanza para mantener su último hilo de cordura en su lugar

Ni bien Lemy dejo la casa el lugar se puso perturbador y eso no hacía más que alterar su pobre calma, pero ya no estaba y no sabía cuando volvería o si volvería alguna vez, la chica no pudo concentrarse en nada hasta la mañana siguiente cuando escucho claramente la salida enfurecida de su madre y tías con dirección desconocida, según lo poco que alcanzó a captar parecía ser que iba a recuperar de vuelta a su castaño amado, como una niña Loan parecía iluminarse y mirando por la ventana espero por el regreso de las madres del hogar

Grande fue su desesperación cuando vio regresar a Vanzila ocupada únicamente por su madre y tías pero no había ni rastro de Lemy, no pudo resistirlo y quiso bajar corriendo al primer piso con la intención de preguntar por él, claramente no fue la única con dicha idea porque en cuanto se asomó por las escaleras vio el primer piso plagado de sus hermanas desde Liena a Leia quienes lanzaban interrogaciones a sus respectivas madres, sus ansias volvieron al ver a toda esa gente por lo cual apenas fue capaz de asomarse hacía abajo en espera de lo inevitable

El grito de su madre Lori

-SILENCIO- gritó Lori consiguiendo que la ruidosa casa se viera rodeada de un extraño silencio absoluto –ESCUCHENME BIEN LEMY POR SU ESTUPIDA APUESTA LEMY NO VOLVER AHORA Y NO SABEMOS SI VOLVERA ALGUNA VEZ ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN CULPAR A ALGUIEN HAGANLO A USTEDES- culpó su madre, como siempre actuaba con esa autoridad que la caracterizaba y pasaba las culpas a los demás, Loan no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la actitud de su madre porque sus palabras hicieron un corto en su cerebro...Lemy...Lemy no volverá...

-Bien hecho Leia por tu culpa Lemy se quedara en la casa de esas perras hasta quien sabe cuando –inculpó Lupa, sus palabras hicieron mella en la ya alterada psique de Loan, Leia era la culpable, ella era la que alejo a Lemy de su lado

-No me culpes gótica que iba a...-la pequeña rubia no pudo reaccionar y todas las mujeres presentes se sorprendieron al ver a Loan prácticamente arrojarse desde el segundo piso y derribar a la hija de Lola con claras intenciones de estrangularla

Hicieron falta las intervenciones de Lynn y Lacy para sacar a la primogénita de la generación de encima de la pequeña que quedó temblando en brazos de su madre que miraba con trataba de intimidar a la chica con su mirada como siempre lo hacía, pero no funcionaba, Loan estaba enloquecida por la ira y nadie se explicaba porque, la verdad ni la propia Lori se tomaba el tiempo para comprender el porque Loan hacía lo que hacía

-FUISTE TU, FUE TU CULPA –era todo lo que gritaba Loan mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el liberarse de sus captoras, la situación se extendió hasta la apreciación del único hombre en casa

Lincoln había pasado la noche solo por primera vez en... ok ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que no terminó y empezó su jornada sin una buena sesión de sexo y eso lo incomodaba completamente, al escuchar el escándalo en la sala terminó por asomarse y ver como la mayor de sus hijas trataba de atacar a Leia, aunque el comportamiento agresivo era normal en esa casa no era común viniendo de parte de Loan, honestamente era más común por parte de Lynn, Lacy, e incluso Lisa podía ser agresiva a su manera pero a Loan la tenía catalogada más como alguien cobarde que agresivo incluso en sus peores momentos

-Se puede saber que esta pasando -fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el albino para que la atención de todas cayera en su persona y para que sus hijas y mujeres saltaran en busca de su atención, bueno todas excepto por Lizy, Lulu y la propia Loan que debido a la sorpresiva aparición de su padre había dejado atrás su agresividad pero no dejaba de ver con ojos enloquecidos a Leia que aunque trataba de actuar como siempre al arrimarse a su padre en compañía de su madre no dejaba de temblar levemente por el miedo a ser atacada otra vez

Finalmente nadie se preguntó por el actuar de la rubia gamer a mayor profundidad y para cuando fue hora de desayunar esta había vuelto a su refugio personal, dentro de su habitación la chica busco lo único que creía sería capaz de calmar su estado antes de que decidieran dejarla en manos de tía Lisa para que la sedara, por fin encontró lo que buscaba y de entre el desorden de sus cajones sacó una camiseta con el mismo diseño de cabeza de toro que tenía la bandana que siempre trae puesta Lemy y era porque ambos objetos formaban parte de un juego que el chico recibió cuando apenas era un pequeño de 3 años, Loan se la robo del cuarto de Lemy años atrás en vista de que este la conservaba solo por la nostalgia

Rápidamente la empezó a olisquear y pese al tiempo aun conservaba la esencia de su hermano y le hacía recordar tiempos mejores, cuando no era el despojo humano sino una niña más o menos normal, cuando pasaba tiempo con su familia de la manera en la que se suponía debían hacerlo y en especial con Lemy, su adorable hermanito que por aquella época era un pequeño roquero shota que siempre la acompañaba cada vez que sentía que decepcionaba a su madre o que no le prestaban suficiente atención

Lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ya podía respirar bien con más calma pero los recuerdos que le traían aquella prenda inevitablemente la hacían llorar, estuvo por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó ruido afuera de su cuarto, más específicamente las voces de Lizy, Lulu y la voz que más deseaba escuchar en ese momento

-Estas seguro de hacer esto hermano mayor- escuchó a Lulu dirigirse a Lemy afuera del cuarto

-Tengo que pequeña, es la única manera de empezar a salir de este infierno, pero no se preocupen la sacare muy pronto de aquí- oyó la rubia, quiso abrir la puerta pero sabía que su presencia en el cuadro solo arruinaría el ambiente y cortaría la conversación, nuevamente arruinaba todo a lo que se acercaba, sus lagrimas volvieron mientras oía los pasos alejarse de su puerta

Las palabras de Lemy se escuchaban decididas y sabía que se refería a salir de esa casa, ahh como desearía ser tan valiente como para salir de ahí y acompañarlo a donde sea que quisiera ir, pero no podía, aun se aferraba a la idea de que la amaran, que su padre la quisiera y su madre la valorara, no era capaz de abandonar esos pequeños sueños que aun no se hacían añicos a pesar de haber sido golpeados una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida

Mientras Loan estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos a la vez que se aferraba a la penda no se dio cuando cuando abrieron su puerta hasta que la luz dio directamente en su cara, tuvo que parpadear un par de segundos cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad la imagen de Lemy con una mochila a la espalda

-¿Q..q..qué haces aquí? –fue todo lo que logró articular

-Solo vine a despedirme, no pude hacerlo cuando salí ayer y en vista de que eres la única en casa aproveche el lugar vació –respondió Lemy seriamente recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-Que a-a-acaso nos…nos piensas abandonar? –preguntó intentando usar el típico tono tosco con el cual se dirigía a su hermano pero en lugar de eso apenas logró hablar en un tono aterrorizado

-No es eso, es más bien lo contrario voy a salvarlas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltear con intenciones de irse

-Espera- articulo bien y sin titubear por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el castaño no volteó pero el que detuviera su marcha le indicó que estaba dispuesto a escucharla -¿a que te refieres con salvarnos? –preguntó nuevamente con su timidez habitual

-A salvarlas de este infierno en el que están metidas, todas en especial tú necesitan ayuda-

Interpretando sus palabras como que le decía que estaba loca Loan empezó a temblar nuevamente y sus hipidos causaron que Lemy volteara a para verla aferrarse a una prenda que luego de analizarla un par de segundos pudo reconocer como su vieja camiseta de cráneo de búfalo que le regalo su madre cuando era un crío

-NO ESTOY LOCA, NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE- empezó a gritarle la chica sin dejar de soltar lagrimas

-No me refiero a ayudarte porque estés loca-

-Si lo haces, todos en esta casa creen que estoy loca y no se imaginan…-

-¿No se imaginan que Loan?, dímelo si no dices nunca lo que te afecta no hay manera de ayudarte- dijo ya acercandose a ella y sujetándola para que parara de temblar, su intento fue relativamente útil por unos segundos pero luego la chica solo intento con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse de su hermano cuando pensamientos absurdos cruzaron por su mente

No era posible que Lemy se preocupara por ella, el solo quería salir de este infierno y no podía culparlo pero no había manera de que ella se fuera con el, no era más que una cobarde incapaz de obtener el amor de sus propios padres siquiera

-NO SE IMAGINAN LA MIERDA QUE SE SIENTE SER YO- gritó finalmente la chica logrando apartarse del menor haciendo que ambos callera, ella sobre la cama y el chico en el suelo, volviendo a pararse siguió con su diatriva- NI SIQUIERA SE IMAGINAN LO QUE SE SIENTE ESCUCHAR TODO EL TIEMPO UNA MALDITA VOZ QUE TE RECUERDA DÍA Y NOCHE QUE ERES UNA MIERDA, QUE ESTAS SUCIA Y NO MERECES EL AMOR DE NADIE, JODER NISIQUIERA MI PUTA MADRE ME QUIERE-

Lemy sorprendido por al fin ver reaccionar a la mayor de sus hermanas solo pudo reincorporarse y con toda la delicadeza posible abrazar a su hermanas, por la diferencia de estaturas quedaba a la altura del pecho de esta y fue casi ahogado por la chica mientras ella trataba de calmarse oliendo el aroma del cabello del chico, no era igual que el de la camiseta, ya no era un aroma de bebé que le recordaba cuando aun era más o menos normal, era el aroma de un hombre que le prometía cuidarla, muy diferente al de su padre que esta eternamente impregnado del hedor del sexo el cual solo le causaba una repugnante mezcla de nauseas y deseo, dios se daba asco a si misma, solo pudo aferrarse más contra Lemy al momento que esos pensamientos volvieron a rondar por su cabeza

-Loan no estas sucia, solo estas rota pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo se me conoce como un buen reparador –bromeó el castaño intentando que el ambiente se calmara un poco – y no digas que nadie te quiere si aquí estoy y yo te amo –soltó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos mieles de su hermana siempre le relajaron en su infancia cuando su hermana mayor era una niña normal que lo cuidaba de bebé, de no ser por él quizá hoy en día seguirían siendo tan cercanos como en aquella época

Loan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero los ojos de Lemy tan verdes como el bosque profundo le decían que no había ninguna falsedad en sus palabras

-Entonces no vas abandonarme-preguntó entrecortadamente sin separar su mirada de la del chico

-Claro que no, yo nunca las abandonare, pero ahora debo irme si alguien no sale ahora nos condenaremos todos a estar aquí- respondió apartándose por fin de la chica que volvió a temblar de ansiedad

-En-en-entonces voy contigo –exclamó feliz como una niña por por fin tomar la iniciativa, siempre era así a veces tenía días buenos donde era capaz de actuar más o menos como un ser humano normal y otros que ni siquiera era capaz de salir de su habitación por la ansiedad que eso le producía y podía pasar semanas sin bañarse hasta que fuera obligada por la fuerza por su madre, acción que solo le causaba más ansiedad

Lemy quiso sonreírle y asentir para que se fueran juntos, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, debido a que Loan estaba mentalmente incapacitada su tutela la tenía su madre, no era como él que aunque era menor de edad podía escaparse o meterse fácilmente por la ventana de la casa, su hermana debía recibir su libertad y gracias a las mujeres Santiago tenía una buena idea de cómo ayudarla

-Loan me encantaría pero sabemos que las cosas no son tan fáciles- mientras hablaba veía como el espíritu combativo de su hermana desaparecía por segundo y antes que la rubia largara a llorar nuevamente se acerco para sujetarla de los brazos –te propongo esto, te ayudaremos a liberarte-

-¿Ayudaran?, ¿tu y quienes más me ayudaran? –preguntó sospechosa la chica

-Pues… Ronnie Anne y sus hijas, me dieron la idea de cómo ayudarte a salir de aquí y es muy buen plan porque te podrás ir sin que nadie te vuelva a detener –soltó rápidamente al sentir el cuerpo de la mayor temblar nuevamente –se que odias salir de la casa pero podrías intentarlo poco a poco y quizá buscar ayuda psicológica-

-¿Psicológica? Pero yo no estoy loca NO ESTOY LOCA –volvió a gritar Loan

-Lo se, ellas también lo saben pero si lo demuestras ante un medico te habilitaran de nuevo-

-¿Habilitarme?-

-Ya sabes… para que seas un adulto ante la ley y no solo la hija de Lori Loud, podrías irte y nadie tendría derecho a decirte nada crees que podrías intentarlo? –terminó de proponer el castaño dejando pensativa a la mayor de sus hermanas

-Adulto…en-entonces no tendría que volver y-y estarás conmigo? –preguntó con sus ojos volviendo a brillar un poco, ese mismo brillo que desapareció casi diez años atrás, al ver como su hermana volvía a calmarse Lemy asintió y se dejo abrazar nuevamente por su hermana

Minutos después fue soltado a regañadientes y ya por fin se pudo despedir de la chica que vio como salía por la ventana de su habitación con dirección desconocida

* * *

N/F: bien quedó clara la fragilidad mental de nuestra pobre Loan y como iniciaran los movimientos para liberarla, algo corto pero creo que sirve como el primer paso de los planes


	12. ¿Con qué sueñan las Louds?

N/A: a partir de aquí puede que aparezcan algunas de las hijas de las amigas de las madres Loud, solo que aquí no tendrán relación con la familia Loud, por ejemplo Lina Sharp será solo Lina Sharp y no habrá relación consanguínea con Lincoln y Lemy ni nadie más de la familia, lo mismo para el resto de las que quizá aparezcan, con eso en mente nos vemos abajo

* * *

Decir que saldría en busca de su libertad sonaba muy poético y todo pero la verdad por estos días para Loan el siquiera salir de la casa al patio trasero resultaba casi un odisea, con la mente llena de la idea de volverse adulto y no tener que estas más bajo la presión de su exigente madre, logro llegar a un parque cercano a la casa Loud cuando empezó a temblar nuevamente, tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar para intentar calmar su ataque de ansiedad

-¿Loud?, pensé que te habías vuelto ermitaña luego de la graduación- escuchó a sus espaldas y se encontró una pelirroja vestida con un sombrero ruso, una chaqueta gruesa, pantalones de camuflaje y botas de combate, pudo reconocerla en cuanto la vio, era Laika su "amiga" de la infancia

Ambas se conocían prácticamente desde niñas debido a que sus madres habían sido amigas en la secundaria y habían sido literalmente obligadas por su madre Lori a ser amigas en un intento absurdo para que Loan fuera más "normal", con los años y el gusto común por los videojuegos de combate se podría decir que era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía fuera de la familia

-s-s-si, solo salí a caminar por un poco de a-a-aire fr-fr-fresco- logró modular, la pelirroja frunció el seño estaba claro que no se tragó ni una palabra pero al ver como la rubia empezaba a temblar nuevamente prefirió dejarlo pasar y procedió a sentarse junto a ella

-Y… ¿en qué estas ahora?-

-Pu-pu-pues, trato de co-co-conseguir mis pa-papeles de habilitación-

-¿Habilitación?, ¿tu loca madre decidió deshabilitarte solo porque no eres exactamente igual a ella?-preguntó entre ofendida y sorprendida, al ver como Loan solo asentía mirando al piso suspiro entristecida por la rubia, no diría que fueron amigas de verdad alguna vez en sus vidas, pero se hicieron compañía mientras crecía e incluso la rubia la escuchaba en la época que su madre lucho contra el cáncer así que sentía que por lo menos le debía el escuchar sus problemas- y…¿cómo vas con ello?-

-Pues…quiero buscar un psiquiatra para hablar con el y que me ayude a mejorar mis problemas –susurró suavemente la rubia –quizá si me mejoro pueda pasar por ese proceso y…-

-Y liberarte de tu puta madre de una vez por todas, no te ofendas pero ambas sabemos que te ha manipulado desde quien sabe cuando, si hasta nos obligo a ser amigas y todo- finalizó la pelirroja, Loan rio un poco por las palabras de Laika y asintió a sus palabras –bien te ayudare, y conozco al medico perfecto para ti- finalizó la conversación parándose para arrastrar a una sorprendida Loan con dirección desconocida, nunca hubiera imaginado que encontraría ayuda en alguien como Laika el día no dejaba de sorprenderla

* * *

Liena no era tonta, contrario a lo que pudieran pensar sus parientes en especial sus padres ella no era para nada tonta y sabía muy bien que la situación por la que pasaban actualmente no era más que un enorme golpe de karma para todos

Tenía vagos recuerdos de Ronnie Anne de cuando aun era muy pequeña, en su memoria era otra figura materna para ella y sus hermanas al igual que su propia madre y el resto de sus tías, recordaba tenerle cariño y que fue quien le inculcó el amor a la cocina que tan oculto llevaba consigo

Actualmente trabajaba de camarera en un restaurante para pagar sus estudios en la escuela de diseño… o eso es lo que pensaban en su casa porque la verdad actualmente se encontraba trabajando en el restaurante de su abuelo Lynn Loud sr. como ayudante de cocina, decir que la relación de sus abuelos y sus padres era tensa era un eufemismo, cuando ambos se enteraron de que su padre empezó a tener sexo con ella y sus hermanas sus abuelos cortaron prácticamente todo lazo con sus hijos excepto por su tía Lily y no había vuelto a hablar con ellos hasta pocos meses antes cuando fue la misma Lily quien los reunió para ayudar a Liena a cumplir su sueño

No estaba para nada interesada en la moda pero sus parientes asumieron que debía ser igual a su madre en todo sentido desde el gusto por la moda hasta la "ingenuidad", siempre estaban juzgándola por su sobrepeso o su bajo sentido de la moda, al final aprendió a fingir una personalidad similar a la de su mamá Leni y podía usar como excusa las salidas al centro comercial para pasar tiempo con sus abuelos en su restaurante

De su casa el único que parecía darse cuenta de su amor por la cocina era él, siempre le sonrió incluso cuando lo ignoraba por culpa de ese maldito acuerdo con sus hermanas, ellas creían que no era tan inteligente para darse cuenta de que solo querían manipularla pero la verdad es que no tenía la confianza suficiente para romper el acuerdo, es decir, mírenla nunca sería tan atractiva como su madre o sus hermanas de que manera podría atraerlo con su cuerpo rechoncho, ni siquiera podía recordar desde cuando se sentía así, quizá siempre y esa fuera la principal razón por la cual se acuesta con su padre, en esos momentos le dice lo hermosa que es y por un segundo trata de pensar que no es la misma frase que lleva diciéndole a las mujeres con las que se acuesta desde hace más de veinte años, solo quiere terminar su carrera y mudarse por último a casa de los abuelo, ahora sin su rayo de luz la oscuridad de esa casa la consumiría muy pronto si no escapaba luego

* * *

-¡Señorita Loud recuerde que noes encontramos muy cerca de un importante concierto y todo debe ser perfecto!- fue el grito que resonó en los oídos de Lyra cuando por trigésimo novena herraba nota durante su ensayo con la banda escolar

Lyra estuvo tentada a atravesarle la cabeza a esa vieja perra con su violín pero cada que recordaba quien se le dio prefería no malgastar su preciado Stradivarius personalizado en la cabeza de esa vieja mal follada

Y sí en su cabeza Lyra Loud no es tan perfecta como trata de aparentarle al mundo, aunque nunca negaría su veta perfeccionista la verdad es que la mayoría de las cosas que hacía eran para satisfacer esa voz que le decía que llevara la contraria a todo lo que se esperara de ella, y como hija de la leyenda viviente del rock Luna Loud ¿qué cosa más contraría que el usar su talento musical para volverse una concertista de renombra?

Sabía que era algo infantil el definir su identidad en torno a todo lo que no era su madre pero se negaba a ser encasillada como la mayoría de sus hermanas… y bueno no es que odie la música clásica pero aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura la verdad es que le gustaba la música que hacía su progenitora

El problema que tenía actualmente estaba como siempre relacionado con él, su tonto hermanito como siempre desde que llegó a este mundo la fastidiaba con su lindura llamando la atención de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban y apartándose de su lado, incluso tenía que usar a su padre como reemplazo para no profanar a su niño antes de tiempo y consiguió que el grupo de arpías que tenía por hermanas aceptaran ese estúpido pacto para que no pusieran sus manos sobre el

Ahora nada tenía sentido, incluso la fachada de chica perfecta que tantos años le tomó construir se había visto destruida en menos de 24 horas por culpa de ese trío de aparecidas, no sabía si Ronnie Anne vivió o no en su casa, era muy pequeña para recordarlo y la verdad no le interesaba si esa perra estaba viva o muerta hasta hace dos días, desde el instante en que cruzó el umbral de la casa Loud, desde que vio como ella y sus golfas hijas miraban a Lemy supo que la quería muerta

Ahora solo le quedaba su violín, el primer regalo que recibió de Lemy cuando este era apenas un pequeño de siete, nunca supo como fue que consiguió el dinero para comprarlo pero la verdad le llegó al alma su ternura, quizá por eso desde esa época fue que tuvo que usar a su padre de reemplazo para no manchar la inocencia de su niño, no notó hasta que fue muy tarde que ese mismo acto le costó no solo ese brillo inocente en los ojos a su hermanito sino que también fue lo que terminó por apartarlos definitivamente, ya no tenía a Lemy y la verdad no aspiraba realmente a convertirse concertista entonces, solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente ahora, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

* * *

La reacción de Lori fue un mecanismo de defensa para no pensar en que sus temores se están cumpliendo incluso aunque haya vendido a su propia hija, el actuar psicótico de Loan es a causa de haber sido abusada sexualmente desde muy joven, los problemas alimentarios de Liena se deben a que gusta de cocinar y comer durante la noche, el carácter perfeccionista de Lyra es una fachada que creó para diferenciarse de su madre y un eterno etcétera podría seguir las deducciones de Liby Loud

Desde que recuerda siempre fue una persona perceptiva, cuando todos pensaban que algo era obvio ella era capaz de ver más allá y analizar las situaciones con las que se cruzaba y tratar de usarlas a su favor, era el principal motivo por el cual decidió usar de fachada la comedia, así complacía a su madre y nadie sospechaba de sus verdaderas aspiraciones, es decir, ¿la hija de una comediante convertida en detective? Suena risible solo imaginárselo

Las únicas cosas que nunca vio venir en su vida fueron esas tres, aunque había investigado la vida de sus progenitores desde mucho antes del pecado la verdad nunca llegó a la conclusión que el romance adolescente de su padre con la latina llamada Ronnie Anne pudiera terminar en la concepción de unas gemelas, seguramente debido a un deseo inconsciente de que los únicos hermanos que conocía eran los que existían en la realidad, obviamente su mente fue muy débil y le jugó una mala pasada al cegarse a esa idea y como lamentaba ese hecho, el otro hecho fue la verdad sobre su hermano, estaba muy segura que lo tenía perfectamente vigilado, es decir, su computadora estaba llena de pruebas que demostraban que seguía casi cada paso que daba en la vida, desgraciadamente no fue capaz de ver venir el hecho de que Lemy era más fuerte de lo que parecía y más aún de que sería capaz de abandonar a la familia en favor de ese trío de aparecidas

Nuevamente la vida le mostraba que no tenía lo necesario para volverse investigadora, recordaba cuando niña soñar con resolver crímenes imposibles y luchar contra maleantes, en ese entonces tenía a su hermanito que le hacía de ayudante y hasta de criminal en sus juegos de niños, pero todo eso acabó cuando la pregunta de que se sentía el sexo pasó por su mente, por aquel entonces ya había hecho ese absurdo pacto con el resto de sus hermanas de mantener distancias con Lemy en ese aspecto así que su reemplazó lógico fue su padre, después de haber pasado por la experiencia seguía con misma duda del inicio de su experimento ¿cómo se sentirá hacer el amor?, a fin de cuentas había visto las reacciones de su padre desde el momento en que se "dejo" seducir por él y estaba muy clara que para el su relación no era más importante que la que tenía con el resto de sus madres y hermanas, es decir, solo para obtener placeres sexuales, los sentimientos reales de su padre siempre habían sido una encrucijada para ella y estaba muy segura que con esas tres nuevas figuras rondando a su familia todos esos demonios que no había podido descubrir de sus progenitores saldrían uno a uno y lo peor es que no sabía si quería averiguarlos

* * *

N/F: bien ahí tenemos los pensamientos de algunas de las hermanas Loud, sus deseos, sueños y quizá sus "motivos" para actuar como actúan y también la aparición especial de una de mis descendientes favoritas Laika aunque recalco nuevamente ella no es hija de Lincoln ahora, solo es la amiga obligatoria de Loan aunque eso ya lo saben

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde veremos que ronda las cabezas de Lacy, Lupa y Leia, espero con ansias sus comentarios y hasta luego besos


	13. ¿Con qué sueñan las Louds? parte 2

N/A: bien en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos en mi país conseguí algo de tiempo para escribir, disfruten y nos vemos abajo

* * *

¿Era su destino ser la copia de su madre?, esa pregunta siempre rondaba por la mente de Lacy cuando sentía que el mundo –o más bien la propia Lynn- conspiraba para que así fuera, lo único distinto en esta ocasión es que no tenía quien le dijera que no era así

Debió haber heredado el ser una perra con los que amas de su madre, o de ambos la verdad no estaba muy segura, después de todo su existencia misma es prueba de cómo su madre busca ganar en todo, cuando esta se enteró del embarazo de Lucy no perdió tiempo y se embarazo también e incluso estaba tan decida a hacer de su hija una copia suya que hasta la pario el día de su propio cumpleaños, lo único que Lacy podía agradecer era que tenía un nombre propio en lugar de ser llamada Lynn la tercera o algo similar, este nombre es lo único que le permite pensar que algún día podrá tener una identidad propia

Nunca le interesaron los deportes del todo y si le preguntas honestamente que quisiera ella… nunca lo pensó seriamente solo sabía que el estar en el campo le producía mucha tensión y acostumbraba a sacarla a base de gritos y saltos, si es ridículo pero la verdad las pocas veces que conseguía escapar para mezclarse con las animadoras eran de los más alegres que tenía y solo había una persona que conocía ese vergonzoso secreto una que por fin se aburrió de que descargara sus frustraciones en el y honestamente no lo culpaba

Ahora se encontraba en las graderías de la escuela viendo a las animadoras practicar sin decidirse si ir, ir a alguna de sus practicas deportivas o de plano huir para volver a casa, con esas malditas albinas en su salón la escuela estaba lejos de ser un lugar más agradable de la casa, y eso que cuando llegaba siempre de alguna manera su madre la manipulaba para que intentara acostarse con su padre para que la "recuerde", claramente era un método desesperado por parte de la mujer más desesperada por la atención del "hombre" de la casa, la verdad no estaba de humor para eso tampoco

-¿Qué ahora quieres ser animadora también? No es demasiado patético para el legado de tu madre- esas palabras venenosas solo podían venir de una persona

Al voltear la cabeza se encontró con Marla Roberts, su autoproclamada rival y para ella en cierto sentido amiga, al ser hija de la amiga de su madre estas pensaron que debían ser amigas porque si y la verdad Lacy en un principio pensaba que así era debido al adoctrinamiento que llevaba años recibiendo por parte de Lynn, pero finalmente debido a la hostilidad por parte de la chica y al hecho de que empezó a ser más consiente de su situación terminó por solo fingir ignorar esos comentarios y actuar con su típica "estupidez" frente ella como lo hacía frente a todo el mundo que amaba los deportes

Pero hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar a esta perra envidiosa que solo por ser una debilucha se desquitaba con ella que tuvo que recibir entrenamiento casi desde el útero

-No, pero creo que podría practicar mi boxeo en tu enorme nariz si no me dejas tranquila- dijo con toda la calma del mundo dejando descolocada a la chica

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya me oíste así que lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia –dijo esta vez poniendo algo de toda la rabia que tenía en su interior en esas palabras

La otra chica no era estúpida y aunque para sus adentros juraba que arreglaría cuentas con esta perra loca decidió alejarse del lugar dejando sola nuevamente a Lacy quien solo pudo soltar un ultimo suspiro y finalmente acercarse al grupo de chicas demasiado gritonas y saltarinas, al menos con ellas podría soltar tensión sin hacer más daño del necesario

* * *

Maldita sea, maldito infierno, malditas perras pseudo latinas, maldita su familia, maldito él, maldita ella misma

La ira no tan interior de Lupa ahora se le salía por los poros… bueno más que de costumbre, estaba en el salón de artes de la escuela y como siempre su sola presencia había espantado a todos los alumnos e incluso a los maestros por lo cual se encontraba sola frente a un lienzo el cual pintaba con toda la agresividad posible con las mezclas de colores más espantosas imaginables

Para cuando su frenesí de furia acabo no había superficie en el cuarto sin manchas oscuras que iban desde tonos rojizos, verdes hasta llegar al más puro negro y justo frente a ella estaba su abominable pintura de lo que parecía un monstruo humanoide cuya única luz eran los enormes ojos grises que miraban fijamente a quien se atreviera a posar la mirada en ellos

Muy en su interior Lupa sabía perfectamente que este monstruo no era más que su propia representación de cómo se veía a sí misma, y no podía con ello quiso buscar su encendedor para acabar con esta abominación pero sabía que aunque incendiara el edificio completo no borraría la realidad que la perseguía… que era un monstruo no debería existir y aunque finge no importarle la verdad es que puede ser la más afectada de sus hermanas por esta realidad

Es la única que tuvo la "suerte" de heredar la albina cabellera de su padre y siempre sería un recordatorio de la naturaleza de su existencia, siempre estaba buscando una manera de poder evadir estos pensamientos, lo hacía fumando, drogándose y cuando ya se quedó sin ideas decidió empezar a tener sexo con su padre pero la verdad nada calmaba más la marea de sus pensamientos que esas conversaciones a mitad de la droga que tenía con él y estas se acabaron en cuanto empezó a poner en práctica esa última idea

No lo entendía, el también era una abominación como ella y el resto de sus hermanas entonces ¿por qué… por qué… por qué en lugar de ser un maldito monstruo a sus ojos y los de sus hermanas era prácticamente un maldito salvador?, no quería compartirlo había visto muchas veces a su propia madre realizar rituales con su propia sangre para obtener el corazón de su padre para sí misma y jamás lograrlo, no estaba dispuesta a eso, por eso propuso ese maldito trato y lo peor es que sabía que una parte de ella siempre espero una señal por parte de él para ser la primera en romperlo y por una maldita vez en su vida tratar sentirse normal

Pero nunca llego, lo que la enfurecía y solo la hacía desear destruirlo lo cual hacía cada vez con mayor frecuencia causando que solo se alejara más y más de ella, era un monstruo, lo peor de eso es que lo sabía y no podía evitar actuar como uno

Lupa se quedo a mitad del cuarto pintado de oscuridad mientras del bolsillo de su poleron sacaba un encendedor con un característico diseño de calavera de búfalo en el

* * *

Párate derecha, controla cada paso que des, nunca permitas que tu expresión cambie a menos que sea necesario, obtén toda la información que te sea posible nunca sabrás cuando será útil, ataca cuando menos lo esperen, nunca dejes una deuda sin pagar, no permitas que encuentren pruebas incriminatorias y cubre todas tus huellas

Esas eran algunas de las muchas "lecciones" que Leia Loud había escuchado de su madre desde que podía recordar y había tratado de seguirlas lo mejor posible, desde siempre admiró la belleza de su madre y cuando aun era joven y en especial inocente pensó que si seguía esos métodos podría obtener todo lo que quisiera en la vida

En cierta manera lo logró, dominaba la escuela con puño de hierro desde que había entrado, ganaba en cada concurso al que había ingresado y mantuvo alejadas a todas las perras que atrevieran a mirar lo que lo que le pertenecía más de lo necesario –es decir nunca después de la primera vez- o al menos así había sido hasta la aparición de esas perras que trataban de robarse a su príncipe

Solo ella podía ser su reina, se suponía que para eso se había entrenado toda su maldita vida, que por eso estuvo dispuesta a perder su maldita inocencia y su madre todavía la estaba presionando para que su tan preciada virginidad fuera a parar a su padre en un desesperado intento por obtener más atención por parte de este, no quería era lo único que podía ofrecerle a él que ninguna de las otras perras tenía se perdiera porque nuevamente se dejaba manipular por su madre

-Leia…Leia sucede algo? –escuchó lo que detuvo su tren de pensamientos, era Gwen una de sus amigas/seguidoras, la tenía cerca porque básicamente con su tamaño podía levantar un tractor si se lo propusiera…bueno eso y por el viejo dicho de ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca y nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que ella y el resto de su "cartel de galletas" eran enemigos potenciales para sus planes si no las controlaba a tiempo

Todo sea por conseguir sus planes al menos eso cree…¿no?

* * *

N/F: Bien luego de muchos meses de intentar escribir algo medio decente fue lo mejor que pudo salir de mi mente perturbada, no me juzguen o háganlo la verdad toda opinión puede ser útil en estos momentos


	14. extra 2: el caos

N/A: un pequeño relato Lilycentric donde nos habla de como vivió el ataque de sus hermanas a Ronnie Ann, como actuó y lo que la llevo a ello, la idea me la dio correjo13 de Wattpad así que muchas gracias

* * *

PoV Lily

A los ocho tenía claro dos cosas en la vida, la primera mi familia no era normal y la segunda es que no estaba segura si quería ser parte de esa rareza, no podían culparme desde que podía recordar veía a mis hermanas unirse una a una a la extraña relación de harem incestuosa con nuestro hermano, la verdad hasta ese entonces no me parecía algo malo ni incorrecto -clara muestra del poder de los niños para acostumbrarse a todo en esta vida- simplemente nunca me gusto ver el claro aumento en la violencia de las peleas que tenían mis hermanas con cada suma al harem

Para aquella época las únicas vírgenes de la casa éramos Lisa y yo, pero ella ya formaba parte de los juegos sexuales junto a Lincoln, el resto de nuestras hermanas…y ella

Ronnie Anne Santiago si no supiera perfectamente que ninguna de mis sobrinas hasta ese momento era hija suya hubiera pensado lo contrario, no lo se quizá se deba a su herencia latina que la hacia desear demostrar su afecto por los niños alimentándolos (N/A: para aclarar Lily no es racista ni yo tampoco pero no creo ser la única cuyas abuelas demuestran su amor dando comida verdad?) o también puede deberse a que se siente culpable por de alguna manera incentivar la competencia entre sus madres por atención haciendo que estas descuiden la crianza de sus hijas en cuanto estas dejan de dar leche y decidió ayudar lo más posible a que las pequeñas Loan, Liena, Lyra y la recién nacida Liby crecieran lo más normal que se puede en nuestra familia

Creo que lo que más odiaban mis hermanas de ella era el hecho de que aunque claramente tomó la posición de figura materna no dejo de ser la favorita de Lincoln, de hecho cuando este la veía cuidando a alguna de las niñas era cuando más buscaba su atención cosa que nunca pasó con nuestras hermanas, al final llegue a la conclusión de que no era porque le atrajera la versión maternal de nuestra inquilina sino que no podía soportar la idea de compartir su atención con nadie ni siquiera sus propias hijas, a veces me rio pensando como hubiera actuado cuando tuviera que pelear por su atención contra los hijos de ella misma y el propio Lemy, seguro hubiera enloquecido tanto o más de como lo hizo cuando asimiló que nunca me uniría a su harem

En fin que más puedo decir de Ronnie que en cierto sentido por ella que puedo agradecer la pseudo normalidad de mi primera infancia, tristemente todo se descontroló ese año, nos enteramos que vendrían sobrinas por partida doble gracias los embarazos de Lynn y Lucy –si la verdad no creo que hasta el nacimiento de Lemy, nadie en la casa pensó ni por un segundo en la idea de que alguno de los bebés que tendrían nacería varón- el humor estaba relativamente normal, salvo el leve bajón a la violencia que nos trajo la incapacitación de Lynn, pero si no contamos con ellos la vida seguía como siempre… hasta que un día encontré a Ronnie Anne vomitando en el baño

-¿Estás bien? –fue lo único que pude preguntar, viéndolo ahora fue una pregunta estúpida

-Si pequeña no te preocupes, solo algo de nausea- dijo tratando de sonreír, cuando soltó la palabra nauseas supe claramente la intención de sus palabras

Me emocioné, no pueden culparme, considerando que aunque no era madre biológica de nadie en esa casa había prácticamente criado a las pequeñas de la casa -y sí me incluyo- el que por fin tuviera sus propios hijos me hacía muy feliz por ella y no podía esperar a ver como se verían sus hijos y sí por fin nacería un niño y como se vería la mezcla de su sangre latina con la familia

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente cuando la abracé chillando de emoción y en una casa como la nuestra no había forma de que mis gritos pasaran inadvertidos

Esa tarde pasó rápido, debido a la ausencia de Lincoln por una de sus convenciones de comics y la de nuestros padres en alguna de sus tantas vacaciones, solo éramos mis hermanas, sobrinas, Ronnie Anne y yo en la casa, las pequeñas se vieron emocionadas por la noticia -al menos las que podían comunicarse bien Liena y Loan- supongo que al igual que yo ver a su figura materna principal convertirse en madre era emocionante y la idea de tener hermanos con la sangre de ella lo era más aun, mis hermanas por otro lado… estaban ¿emocionadas? Supongo que esa es la palabra que hubiera usado en aquel entonces, la verdad nunca noté realmente como se sentían con respecto a la presencia de Ronnie Anne en la casa y con cada embarazo la reacción general era emoción por parte de todos

En fin, la tarde pasó entre la emoción mía y de las pequeñas y para cuando nos fuimos a dormir todo se veía normal, el ruido es parte de nuestra familia así que los movimientos nocturnos hicieron poco por despertarme y para la mañana siguiente cuando desperté note la ausencia de Ronnie Anne, obviamente no fui la única en notarlo y llego el punto en que el alboroto de las pequeñas por la ausencia de Ronnie colmó la paciencia de Lori

-YA ESTA BIEN RONNIE ANNE SE FUE, DECIDIÓ QUE NO QUERÍA CRIAR A SUS HIJOS EN UNA CASA DE PERVERTIDOS INCESTUOSOS COMO NOSOTROS Y AGARRÓ SUS COSAS PARA LARGARSE ANOCHE- fue la explicación a los gritos que nos dio la mayor de mis hermanas, sus palabras rompieron a las niñas en especial a su propia hija Loan que entre que se negaba a creer las palabras de su madre, terminó por llamar mamá a nuestra aparente ex inquilina, esas palabras quebraron a Lori de una manera que hasta el día de hoy no puedo olvidar, fue la primera –y tristemente no la última- vez que le alzó la mano a su hija y tristemente me atrevo a decir que el comienzo de los problemas que en el futuro presentaría la mayor de mis sobrinas

Esos días fueron confusos, los humores estaban más caldeados que de costumbre y como por prácticamente primera vez las madres tuvieron que hacerse cargo de las niñas estas estaban muy tristes, fue el inicio de todo, los problemas alimenticios de Liena, el ensimismamiento de Loan y hasta la obsesión de Lyra por llevarle la contraria a su madre, nada fue lo mismo y cuando entre al aun sótano de la casa por última vez en mi vida sabía bien que haría lo posible por salir de esa casa y en lo posible sacar a mis sobrinas de este infierno

Esa noche todas estaban distraídas en sus cosas y en lo que deje a Loan jugando videojuegos en la sala fui a la cocina por algo de comer, escuche ruidos o mejor dicho gemidos desde el sótano, Lincoln no había vuelto así que claramente no eran de placer, no se si fue mi morbo casi genético por saber quien tendría alguna aventura lésbica a espaldas de mi hermano o si en mi interior sentía que había algo mal pero la cuestión es que termine por abrir la puerta y bajar lo más silenciosamente posible

El lugar seguía siendo donde se encontraban tanto la lavandería como la caldera de la casa pero al bajar no fueron ninguna de esas cosas las que llamaban mi atención, en la zona con menor iluminación del lugar encontré una escena digna de una película de terror, estaba Ronnie Anne amarrada a lo que parecía ser una camilla de partos, cubierta de sangre específicamente en su zona baja, su mirada parecía carente de vida y cuando alzó la mirada era notorio que apenas y tenía fuerzas para mirarme, cuando cruzamos miradas sus ojos se llenaron de aun más lagrimas y sus labios sin emitir sonido realmente solo me pedían ayuda

No se como tuve fuerzas y estomago para sacarla de ahí pero lo próximo que recuerdo es que la acompañe a un hospital donde le dijeron que su bebé ya no estaba, la gente ahí intento hacerla hablar sobre que había sucedido y honestamente no la hubiera culpado si hubiera hecho la denuncia contra nuestra familia y revelar de paso todos los crímenes cometidos en la casa, pero no lo hizo y sabía que era por las niñas y por mí

No hablamos mucho después de salir del hospital, la acompañe a una parada de autobuses donde la vi subirse sin dar ninguna mirada atrás, pensé que nunca sabría de ella hasta que semanas más tarde me llegó un sobre donde solo había una foto de una ecografía y en su reverso tres palabras "el las salvó", supe en ese instante de quien venía esa carta y a que se refería y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa amarga

Recordé cuando era aún más pequeña y conversaba sobre el exceso de niñas nacidas en la familia con Ronnie Anne, luego de que naciera Liena, ella bromeaba con que estaba segura que tendría al primer niño de la familia y que le pondría Ronaldo, supongo que el pequeño Ronaldo eran aun mejor hermano que Lincoln antes de que empezara todo esto del incesto y decidió dar su vida por sus hermanas pequeñas, nunca lo sabremos y al menos sabía que lejos de nuestra casa mis sobrinas podrían tener la oportunidad de crecer seguras

Pasaron años antes de que pudiera ver a Ronnie Anne y conocer a las gemelas Linka y Liberty que irónicamente lo único que tenían de su madre –al menos hasta que empezaron a pasar por la pubertad- fue el tono de piel más oscuro que el de Lincoln

Hasta el día de hoy no dejo de pensar de vez en cuando como hubiera sido la vida de todos si mis hermanas no hubieran enloquecido en sus celos pensando que Lincoln se casaría con Ronnie Anne, como hubiéramos crecido todas si ella y sus hijos hubieran crecido con nosotros

Bien, el hubiera no existe ahora solo queda regresar a casa para ver como les va mi trio de latinas favoritas y espero que Lemy este bien por sobre todas las cosas

* * *

N/F: creo que eso es todo por ahora, el capitulo al menos ya tengo la idea solo falta escribirlo, muchas gracias a los que me dieron ideas y si tienen más me harían muy feliz hasta pronto mis amores


End file.
